Broken Again
by Fire and Ice do 6v
Summary: Coleção das fics da 2º edição do Projeto Broken do Fórum 6v, seção Draco&Ginny, que usa palavras como base para ficlets
1. Canção Das Estrelas

**Canção das Estrelas**

por Mialle

* * *

Os tons de vermelho vibravam com a luz do sol, ainda mais brilhantes, ainda mais bonitos e fascinantes. Era difícil não ficar um tanto encantado com o calor das cores, mas não havia muito que fazer, sentia-se completamente atraído. Sentia-se enfurecido, como se algo derretesse por dentro, borbulhando aquele sentimento doente.

Draco procurava manter-se ocupado, não devia ficar encarando-a. Não era digno de si. Não era digno de ninguém desejar aquela pele pálida enfeitada por algumas sardas. Ponderava, algumas vezes, sobre sua sanidade mental, arriscava pensar que a guerra, a pressão, o medo, todas essas coisas deviam ter bagunçado suas idéias antes tão simples puras. Era necessária alguma distração. Tentou escrever, mas acabava rabiscando nomes indevidos, escrevendo bobagens. Não se pressupõe que fosse um homem sensível.

Não gostava de expor aquilo em momento algum, aquele sentimento seria considerado sujo e errado por qualquer pessoa que ele conhecesse, então encontrou o violino velho, guardado sobre várias caixas, o violino que havia sido trocado por uma vassoura de corrida quando entrou em Hogwarts.

Tentou algumas notas desafinadas, estava sem jeito com o instrumento, mas os primeiros acordes o deixaram mais calmo. Draco não queria pensar no que ela estaria fazendo. No que Potter estaria fazendo com ela. Tocou uma série de notas desconexas, escutando o som feio que gerara. Precisava se acalmar, pensar em outras coisas. Tinha uma tarefa a fazer, precisava matar Dumbledore e não de distrair com garotas.

Se cumprisse sua tarefa, talvez pudesse pedi-la ao Lorde.

Nunca lhe fora possível, definir com exatidão quando ele vira Ginny Weasley. No começo, observava-a aos cochichos com Blaise, colocando defeitos em cada mecha de cabelo ruivo, em cada sarda. Talvez tenha observado demais. Percebeu que teve ciúmes desde a primeira vez, na livraria. Tinha ciúmes por Potter ter alguém que o defendesse de verdade, não como Crabble e Goyle.

É meio difícil dizer com certeza quando começou a gostar de alguém. Alguém, Ginny Weasley.

Logo se lembrou de notas e tentou algumas melodias enquanto tinha algum tempo para pensar. Enquanto tentava não pensar, precisava de foco. Precisava salvar sua família, mas era difícil não querer destruir tudo que havia ao redor quando a via beijando Potter, quando os dois se despediam na porta das salas. Quando caminhavam de mãos dadas e riam de alguma coisa imbecil que Potter havia dito.

Draco acaba seguindo-a pela escola. Vigiava os sorrisos e desejava algumas vezes estar no lugar de Potter. Podia definir-se como um invejoso. Tinha inveja e ciúme de cada movimento que ela fazia visando agradar aquele idiota. Odiava vê-lo passando a mão pela cintura fina e algumas vezes sequer suportava olhar quando ele tocava displicentemente os adorados cabelos vermelhos.

Não que ela fosse perfeita, longe disso, era uma Weasley pobretona, não era discutível, mas era diferente. Era interessante e tão errado, tão proibido. O vermelho tão horrível em seus irmãos era gracioso e sedutor.

Percebera que ficava parado em corredores, esperando que ela passasse. Algumas vezes tinha vontade de atacá-la e machucá-la. Talvez assim se livrasse disso, de persegui-la com os olhos, de imaginar como seria se ela fosse sua. E cada vez que Potter a beijava, Draco se sentia uma pouco mais doente, um pouco mais sem esperança de que as coisas pudessem dar certo.

Quando Potter encontrou-o no banheiro, era a oportunidade. Draco estava chorando, lançou todos os feitiços que lhe vieram à cabeça, tudo era culpa dele. Então veio toda aquela dor no peito. Uma dor terrível e todo aquele sangue ao seu redor. Até Potter podia fazer alguma coisa má.

Sentia-se patético e ciumento com algo que sequer podia tocar. Nunca trocara mais que meia dúzia de insultos com a ruiva, não seria agora que ela sorriria só porque gosta de caras loiros ou coisa do tipo. Ela parecia feliz e Draco não queria que ela fosse feliz, queria que fosse dele, que sorrisse para ele.

Naquela noite pegou o violino e dirigiu-se para uma sala vazia, uma sala afastada nos andares superiores onde podia observar as estrelas. Fechou os olhos e começou a deslizar o arco lentamente, dedilhando com delicadeza as cordas. Violinos tinham melodias geralmente tristes e belas, notas sentidas. Música para o silêncio, para a calmaria, para o vazio. Uma canção das estrelas e do céu noturno. Um tanto mais de sentimento do que seria necessário.

Uma lembrança de cabelos vermelhos, de um perfume floral, uma risada que nunca seria para ele. Coisas que não pertenciam ao conjunto da própria vida, mas que ele desejava. E sentia seu peito queimar, os olhos podiam turvar-se de raiva e todo aquele ciúme doentio e idiota. Seria fácil simplesmente jogar um feitiço nela, fazer uma poção do amor.

Continuava tocando o violino, porque aquela canção era para ela. Potter sequer era capaz de tocar alguma coisa, de criar algo belo de verdade, o herói querido do mundo mágico, sua especialidade. E mesmo assim, como queria estar no lugar dele e beijá-la todos os dias!

Voltou a sentir raiva e errou as notas. Abriu os olhos e encarou o céu e as estrelas. Devia parar com o sentimentalismo, devia parar de ser um idiota. Quando o plano se realizasse, não a veria mais. Não precisaria mais vê-los se beijando e demonstrando amor um pelo outro.

Guardou o violino e voltou-se para a porta.

Contrastando com as cores mortas e apagadas da noite, estava o vermelho. E os olhos vivos e brilhantes. Weasley estava encostada na porta, parecia apenas distraída. Draco continuou apenas olhando.

- É uma música bonita, Malfoy. Ela tem um nome? – ela perguntou.

- Não. O professor de música dizia notas assim é apenas uma canção para as estrelas, sequer era música mesmo. Apenas notas jogadas.

- Pena. É muito bonito mesmo.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Draco deu um passo na direção da garota – Conversando comigo amigavelmente, Weasley? Sabe que a guerra começou e eu não estou do seu lado.

- Estava apenas apreciando a música, sinceramente, me deixei levar e esqueci quem você é. – ela disse com desprezo e isso atiçou sua raiva.

- Fico feliz que tenha lembrado.

Draco sentia-se desarmado e não sabia como agir. O que fazer enquanto estava ali, sozinho com ela. Parecia não estar muito interessada no que ele estava fazendo, porque estava parado numa sala sozinho. Ela olhava através da janela, para o céu escuro, pintado pelas estrelas e pela lua, como se esperasse que alguma coisa viesse de lá.

- Sei que você é um Comensal, Malfoy. E que está fazendo alguma coisa perigosa na escola. Harry me contou.

- Espero que ele tenha provas.

- Claro que não tem. – ela suspirou e pela primeira vez, encarou os olhos cinzentos de Draco – Tem certeza do que está fazendo? Dumbledore pode te ajudar, proteger e a sua família também. – os olhos voltaram a se desviar para a janela.

- Não entendo porque você está se importando comigo, Weasley.

- Estou apenas me importando. Não tenho motivos. Apenas não acho que você seja um deles de verdade.

Ele não respondeu e permaneceu olhando para a ruiva, um tanto confuso com aquele momento. Olhou para o chão de pedra e passou o dedo pelo arco do violino. Não havia muito que pensar naquele momento, não sabia bem o que devia responder. Queria ser ríspido e sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas não conseguiria agir de tal maneira, não agora, não tão perto da execução do plano, não quando a possibilidade de encontrá-la novamente parecesse tão remota.

- Por quê? – foi o que perguntou.

- Simplesmente não é.

Draco voltou para a cadeira e tocou algumas notas mais uma vez.

- Não devia estar em outro lugar agora, Weasley?

- Talvez devesse estar exatamente aqui. Você não é alguém que faça parte da minha vida, mas te disse, Malfoy, não acredito que seja um deles, que possa matar, torturar, ser cruel como eles são. A música é bonita. É uma melodia adorável, não é como eles.

O rapaz levantou-se, irritado. Como poderia saber o que havia dentro dele? Era apenas uma canção, apenas um som, qualquer pessoa com habilidade pode produzir música, uma seqüência de notas que combinam entre si.

Andou até ele. Draco permanecia parado, em pé e sentindo raiva. Sentindo desespero e todo aquele ciúme, a vontade de possuir que retumbava dentro de si. Os olhos castanhos eram uma interrogação sobre o estado de espírito. Os olhos cinzentos refletiam a frustração e ele não podia conter o sentimento.

Não que houvesse planejado nem por um segundo, jamais planejaria algo absurdo assim, mas quando percebeu, estava roçando seus lábios nos dela, sentindo a respiração descompassada e um tanto confusa da ruiva, ela tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas Draco havia fechado os olhos e subitamente pressionara os lábios com mais vontade, puxando-a para si com força. Soltara o arco e o violino, tocando os cabelos, podia sentir o vermelho através das pálpebras.

Como se cada parte do corpo sentisse aquele beijo, aquele desespero. E por um momento, por aquele momento ela era sua. Nada mais que um beijo e Draco lembrou-se de cada nota que havia tocado naquela noite. Lembraria daquela canção, porque a canção das estrelas era a música dela. Notas dispersas e livres.

Na noite seguinte, os Comensais invadiram a escola, Dumbledore estava morto, e enquanto corria, arrastado por Snape, os olhos de Draco cruzaram por um breve instante com os olhos dela. E sentiu todo o desprezo e raiva naquele olhar. Talvez, fosse realmente um deles e logo perderia todo o medo de matar e torturar, perderia o sentimento de que era errado, mas no momento que ela virou as costas ele percebeu que jamais seria capaz de derramar o sangue de alguém por prazer ou obediência ao Lorde.

Não poderia correr o risco de ver aquele vermelho no sangue. Aquela cor que remetia apenas a ela. E lembraria dos lábios macios e quentes, do desprezo. Lembraria que por um breve momento, ela se importou e que agora tudo estava perdido para sempre.

Percebeu que nunca mais usaria com prazer nada que fosse vermelho, e que não gostava de ver pessoas de cabelo ruivo, tinha ciúme da cor que pertencia apenas a ela. Ciúme por lembrar que os lábios dela não tinham mais a marca dos seus. E era frustrante ver a notícia do casamento nos jornais. Que ela havia abandonado a carreira no quadribol e abandonado sua equipe, agora equipe pela qual Draco torcia secretamente, para ser mãe.

E tudo isso deixava Draco doente e irritado. Então se casou com Astoria. Tão branca e loura, e pálida. Nada forte, nada de vermelho. Tão educada e gentil, o sonho de sua mãe, alegria do pai. E agora não precisa acompanhar as notícias da família Potter. Não deveria fazer isso.

Mas não podia lutar contra aquele momento, quando ela entrou no elevador do Ministério e parou ao seu lado, sem nem mesmo olhá-lo. Automaticamente, lembrou-se de todas as notas da canção que tocava diariamente numa sala qualquer em casa. O vermelho estava dominando o ambiente mais uma vez. E nenhuma defesa podia permanecer de pé ante tal ataque de tons rubros.

- Não fale comigo. – ela sentenciou antes que Draco abrisse a boca.

- Você sabe que não tive escolha.

- Te dei uma escolha na noite anterior.

- Como se fosse fácil assim.

- Sabe, tinha razão. Qualquer pessoa com habilidade pode produzir uma música bela. Não é preciso ter algo por dentro. – ela disse com desgosto.

- Continua sem saber nada de mim.

- Não há mais nada que eu queria saber. Fez suas escolhas, Malfoy.

A porta do elevador abriu e ela precipitou-se para fora, mas Draco a manteve presa pelo braço.

- Eu não gosto de vermelho, Weasley. Não gosto mais, desde aquele dia.

Draco se perguntava com freqüência o que havia no contato com aqueles olhos, que deixava-o tão atordoado, mas ela também não desviava o olhar, nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a piscar. Não havia ninguém no corredor para presenciar aquela cena. Não parecia haver ninguém em lugar nenhum.

- Não gosto de canções. – ela disse simplesmente, puxando o braço e saindo do elevador.

- A canção era sua. – ele disse – a canção das estrelas.

- Tarde demais para escutá-la de novo, _Draco._ – ela deu ênfase ao nome.

E o que restava era a cor e a canção. Um ciúme eterno de algo que _poderia_ ter sido seu. Um meio sorriso ao pensar o quanto ele era o verdadeiro imbecil.


	2. O Casamento Deles

**O CASAMENTO DELES**

**Por Scila

* * *

**

**O casamento dela

* * *

**

Não ficou surpreso quando recebeu o convite. Surpreendeu-se com a qualidade do papel, o prata escolhido e a delicadeza da letra; com horário e o local, mas o convite em si não foi um choque. Teve três anos para se preparar, afinal de contas. O inevitável finalmente aconteceria.  
- Algum problema, Draco?  
A voz de Astoria o impeliu a se mover. Segurava o convite por tempo demais para alguém supostamente desinteressado.  
- Potter nos convidou para o casamento.  
Astoria ficou surpresa e Draco quase sorriu de alivio.  
- É mesmo? Achei que... Bem, eram colegas distantes.  
Ele não conseguiu segurar a risada.  
- Colegas distantes é pouco. Mas obrigado pelo eufemismo – riu, a beijando na bochecha. – Provavelmente quer ser diplomático. Promover a imagem de Salvador mais ainda. Potter, o santo das causas perdidas.  
Jogou o convite de volta à pilha de correspondência, voltando-se para o café da manhã que tomavam, contente em nunca mais encarar o pedaço de papel. Estava na metade de sua omelete quando Astoria retomou o assunto.  
- Presumo que isso quer dizer que não vamos?  
- Exato – falou, abocanhando um pedaço grande de ovo.  
- Vamos realmente deixar passar a oportunidade de ir ao que será o maior casamento do século?  
Encarou a namorada, sentindo que estava prestes a perder.  
- Isso mesmo.  
- Draco...  
- Astoria! Para quer ir numa festa onde ninguém quer nossa presença? Todos vão encarar a gente e vamos acabar isolados na mesa dos perdedores.  
- Alguém claramente quer que estejamos lá ou então não teriam mandado um convite! – argumentou, apontando para o envelope.  
- Isso é porque eles querem me humilhar!  
- Eles?  
- Eles! Potter e os amiguinhos!  
Astoria o fitou, incrédula.  
- Draco Malfoy, quantos anos você tem? Seis?  
- Você não entende o que aconteceu em Hogwarts...  
- Vocês se odiavam, azarações incluídas. Depois você resolveu ser tatuado e então se odiaram ainda mais. No fim, sua mãe ajudou Potter e por isso ele testemunhou a seu favor no julgamento. Esqueci de algo?  
- Esqueceu da humilhação completa, do ódio que ainda não foi embora. Agora deixe essa história para lá e vamos terminar o café, ok?  
O assunto foi encerrado por hora. No entanto, conhecia a namorada, e dias depois Astoria voltou numa tarde ensolarada do Beco Diagonal carregando um pacote grande demais para o gosto de Draco.  
- O que tem aí?  
A loira apenas sorriu, abrindo a compra antes de responder e revelando um vestido longo prata e decotado.  
- Que acha? Meu vestido para o casamento!  
- Casamento? Que casamento?  
Ela se aproximou dele, o abraçando por trás.  
- O casamento do ano. O de Harry Potter.  
- Gastou dinheiro à toa. Não vamos!  
A expressão dela mudou abruptamente para irritação quase beirando à fúria e Draco sabia que tinha perdido a discussão.  
- Ok. Está certo. Vou confirmar nossa presença. Mas não vou me divertir. Vou passar a noite inteira reclamando de tudo, já te aviso.  
Em resposta, Astoria deu-lhe um beijo longo que o distraiu suficiente para esquecer com quem exatamente Potter estava casando.  
O dia finalmente chegou. Com suas melhores vestes (em tons verde, combinando perfeitamente com o vestido prata de Astoria) e a pior expressão de descontentamento que possuía, deixou para trás a segurança de sua casa para enfrentar o "evento do ano" e tudo o que viria junto. Mais uma vez ficou perplexo com a atenção aos detalhes, dos enfeites à iluminação. O Salão Principal de Hogwarts não parecia o mesmo lugar em que centenas de alunos faziam suas refeições, mas sim um local digno de uma festa. Achava a escolha da fazer a cerimônia lá extremamente sentimental e até mesmo pretensiosa, mas é claro que Potter conseguiria que a diretora da escola liberasse o uso do castelo e seus terrenos.  
Draco insistiu que se sentassem o mais longe possível do altar improvisado, escolhendo dois lugares próximos da saída. O salão estava lotado, chegando a ponto de vários convidados (ou penetras) serem obrigados a ficarem de pé durante a cerimônia. Como em qualquer evento público envolvendo Potter, havia dezenas de jornalistas, fotógrafos e celebridades de toda parte do mundo. Ricos, pobres, puro-sangues ou sangue-ruins, todos estavam lá. Claro que o destaque estava para as primeiras fileiras cheias de cabeças ruivas, o clã Weasley, como sempre mais preocupado em procriar do que enriquecer.  
- Aquele não é Vitor Krum? - Astoria perguntou, olhos arregalados, depois riu. - Eu tinha uma enorme queda por ele!  
Draco revirou os olhos.  
- O que, exatamente, as garotas viam nele? Testa enorme, quase uma sobrancelha única, cara de neandertal... Praticamente uma carranca.  
- Vai me dizer que não era fã dele?  
- Fã é diferente de admirador. Ele jogava bem.  
Astoria revirou os olhos, voltando suas atenções para o público, procurando mais celebridades ou então convidados com roupas ridículas que poderia zombar. Infelizmente, Draco não estava animado para se unir à atividade predileta dos dois: falar mal dos outros. Seu estomago começava a revirar e balançava uma das pernas constantemente nervoso e sentindo-se como um animal enjaulado prestes a ser levado ao sacrifício. Queria se convencer de que ir ao casamento fora a melhor decisão: um jeito de quebrar qualquer conexão e enterrar de vez as memórias. Mas só teria certeza de sua sanidade assim que as horas de tortura terminassem e estivesse de volta ao conforto da mansão Malfoy.  
Contra seu próprio julgamento, fitou a outra ponta do salão, onde Potter esperava sua noiva. O Idiota-Que-Sobreviveu estava visivelmente nervoso, mas mantinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios, trocando palavras com seu padrinho Rony Weasley. Sentiu uma pontada de inveja, por um breve instante desejando estar no lugar do quatro-olhos.  
Astoria pegou a mão dele na sua, num gesto simples e banal, mas que lhe ajudou a esquecer o sentimento e tentar focar na mulher incrível que estava ao seu lado.  
- O que exatamente o padrinho está vestindo? Parece um palhaço depois de uma noite de bebedeira – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, sorrindo.  
Draco riu baixo.  
- Provavelmente foi a mãe dele que escolheu numa loja de segunda mão empoeirada.  
- Ela é cega?  
Tentou não rir muito alto para não chamar atenção. Continuaram a trocar insultos sobre os Weasley e Draco se viu relaxando. Um dos motivos que tanto gostava de Astoria: ela o fazia rir e pensava como ele. Mesmos conceitos, idéias e ambições. Seu par perfeito. Até mesmo seus pais aprovavam o namoro. Porém, algo o fazia hesitar e impedia de tornar o relacionamento mais sério.  
E com isso voltou a fechar a cara, lembrando do que o esperava em alguns instantes.  
A música mais esperada pelos convidados e noivo começou a tocar. Draco tentou não esmagar a mão de Astoria de tanto que a apertava. Todos levantaram.  
As portas do salão se abriram e ele percebeu o tremendo erro que cometera ao escolher sentar tão próximo da saída. Pois foi o primeiro a fitá-la. Seu vestido era branco perolado, os cabelos ruivos estavam presos com uma tiara e um véu fino e delicado cobria parcialmente seu rosto. Era tudo que não queria ver.  
Virou o rosto e, ignorando a reação de Astoria, sentou-se querendo desaparecer da face da Terra.  
É claro que ela seguiu o caminho até o noivo, sem nem sequer virar o rosto para Draco. Provavelmente nem lembrava da existência de um certo loiro perdedor. Nem dos semi-encontros, noites em claro e dois beijos confusos. Passado esquecido.  
A cerimônia começou. Votos foram pronunciados com orgulho e emoção. Quando o noivo levantou o véu da noiva e lhe beijou, era claro que nenhum dos dois lembrava de que estavam na frente de centenas de pessoas. Muitos choravam e vários aplaudiram quando tudo terminou.  
Draco apenas fitou o teto mágico do salão, observando as estrelas e tentando não gritar de raiva. Era ele quem devia estar naquele altar, era para ele que ela devia olhar. Apenas com Draco Malfoy que Gina Weasley devia esquecer o resto mundo.  
O casal recém-casado correu até a saída, enquanto todos jogavam arroz e flores para o alto, numa perfeita cena para o casamento perfeito. Quis vomitar com o excesso de sacarina.  
O lugar escolhido para a festa foi perto do lago, nos terrenos da escola que agora virara um gigantesco espaço de festa, com mesas decoradas, velas flutuantes, pista de dança com direito a vários cantores bruxos famosos, incluindo As Esquisitonas. Em questão de minutos, todas as mesas estavam ocupadas e garçons passavam de um lado para o outro oferecendo petiscos dos mais variados sabores, dos mais simples às especialidades francesas requintadas.  
Astoria e ele buscaram mais uma vez uma mesa afastada, longe da pista de dança e da agitação. Dividiam a mesa com uma mulher ruiva gorda velha que cheirava a mofo, um homem magricelo cheio de espinhas e seu amigo de óculos de fundo de garrafa que parecia estar encantado com tudo que via. Quando até mesmo os três "companheiros" de lugares saíram para dançar, o nível de irritação de Astoria já estava nas alturas.  
- Não vai pelo menos me chamar para dançar?  
Bufou, tomando todo o conteúdo de seu copo de champanhe.  
- Eu te avisei que não íamos nos divertir.  
Sua namorada percebeu que havia algo de errado além de antigas inimizades e colocou uma mão em cima da dele, querendo confortá-lo.  
- O que há, Draco? Pode contar para mim.  
- Quem disse que tenho algo para contar? - retrucou, na defensiva e com medo de revelar o que sentia.  
Astoria aproximou sua cadeira, ficando ombro a ombro com ele. Colocou a mão livre no rosto dele, forçando-o a encará-la.  
- Sei que sente algo pela noiva de Harry. Ficou bem claro no minuto que ela entrou.  
Virou o rosto, aproveitando que um garçom passava por perto para pegar outro copo, dessa vez de whiskey de fogo.  
- Não seja ridícula. Nem sequer troquei três palavras com a Weasley.  
Sabia que mentir não era o certo, mas a dor era ainda muito forte e pulsante. Falar a verdade apenas criaria uma distancia maior entre os dois. Infelizmente, Astoria perdeu a paciência.  
- Posso ser muitas coisas, Draco Malfoy, mas cega não é uma delas. Quando quiser falar comigo, estarei na pista de dança com alguém que esteja interessado em mim de verdade.  
Enquanto ela se afastava colocou a mão na testa, irritado por ter deixado as coisas chegarem naquele nível patético. Se não tivesse vindo naquele casamento estúpido! Devia ter mentido sobre o convite e evitado o assunto totalmente! O que tinha com Astoria era bom demais para deixar terminar por uma ruiva que o esquecera completamente anos atrás.  
Suspirando e terminando o copo de whiskey num gole só, levantou com a intenção de ir atrás da namorada, que desaparecera entre a multidão.  
Encontrou Astoria dançando com um ruivo, com certeza de propósito para criar ciúmes e enfurecê-lo. Marchou determinado para a pista de dança, pronto para usar de violência para afastar o imbecil de perto dela, mas...  
Parou bruscamente, como se atingido por um raio.  
No centro da pista, alheios a tudo e todos como se protegidos por uma barreira invisível, estavam Potter e Weasley, dançando abraçados, num ritmo totalmente diferente do que a música animada d'A Esquisitonas pedia. Ele a segurava como algo precioso e delicado, enquanto ela tinha seu rosto encostado no ombro dele, olhos fechados e com um sorriso satisfeito.  
"Olhe e admita derrota perante um amor verdadeiro" era o que diriam para Draco. Era o que devia fazer. Entretanto só conseguia sentir ciúmes, o consumindo por inteiro.  
Esquecendo-se completamente de Astoria e seu ruivo, deu meia volta e se afastou apressado da festa, desejando desesperadamente ficar a sós, longe daquela felicidade maldita que dominava cada babaca presente naquele lugar.  
Encontrou paz dentro do castelo, não indo muito além do Salão Principal, sentando-se numa cadeira e finalmente relaxando. Fitou o teto e quase se arrependeu de não ter pego uma garrafa de álcool no caminho. Pelo menos o silêncio lhe confortou por alguns minutos.  
Aquele era um ponto baixo em sua vida, tinha que admitir. Talvez fosse um dos poucos que ficariam em sua memória para sempre. Lá estava o patético Malfoy colecionando mais uma perda, outro fracasso. O pior de tudo era que nada daquilo era uma surpresa. Afinal, a história de Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley terminara antes mesmo de começar.  
Por alguns meses eram duas pessoas perdidas num mar de acontecimentos muito maiores. Ele, escolhendo perambular à noite buscando solidão. Ela, insistindo em desafiar a autoridade de Snape saindo muito depois do toque de recolher. Quando seus caminhos se cruzaram perceberam que estavam perdidos juntos. Uma conversa, insultos trocados, uma promessa silenciosa de se encontrarem de novo.  
Não era tolo a ponto de acreditar que aqueles pequenos momentos significaram para ela o mesmo que para Draco. Seu último ano em Hogwarts foi marcado por medo, insegurança e depressão. Nada mais se encaixava, nada mais o motivava. Acreditava que não teria lugar em qualquer que fosse o futuro que o esperava. E então Weasley apareceu, o desafiando a ser alguém melhor.  
Alguém que ele não era.  
Como sempre suas inseguranças falaram mais alto e se afastou, decidindo que seria melhor não se verem mais. Foi covarde outra vez.  
Ela aceitou sem muitos protestos. No fim, nenhum deles acreditou que dariam certo.  
O tempo passou e a amargura permaneceu. No meio desta, estava bem escondida a esperança de voltar atrás e tentar de novo. Algum dia, alguma hora. Em outra vida.  
Não mais.  
Ouviu a porta enorme de entrada do castelo se abrir, risadas femininas enchendo os corredores. Ele reconheceu as vozes: as madrinhas e a noiva.  
- Uau, alguém já tinha reparado o quanto... Marrom é esse castelo? - riu uma das madrinhas. - Assim, muito.  
- Angelina, você está bêbada! - protestou a outra, ultrajada. Draco sabia que se tratava de Granger. - Quantas taças tomou?  
- Quem se importa? Hoje é dia de ficar alta! Comemorar a vida! O amor! Pegar o time todo da Bulgária!  
Todas caíram em gargalhadas.  
- Comemorem depois que me ajudarem a tirar esse vestido!  
Draco engoliu seco, não desejando ouvir a voz dela. Depois de tantos anos... A proximidade era dolorosa demais.  
- Alguém está muito apressada para ir para a lua-de-mel! - outra mulher proclamou, entre risadas.  
- Menos falação, mais ajuda! - Weasley reclamou. - Vão!  
Franziu a testa e fechou o punho, imaginar Potter e ela no mesmo quarto estava fervendo seu sangue. As risadas se afastaram até deixar o silêncio reinar outra vez. O limite de Draco chegara e decidiu que era hora de encontrar Astoria, ir para bem longe dali e esquecer de uma vez por todas Ginevra Weasley.  
Sem querer perder mais tempo, levantou e caminhou em direção ao hall de entrada, porém, teve que parar antes de chegar às portas.  
Weasley estava de cabeça abaixada, apoiando contra a parede enquanto tirava um dos sapatos, o vestido de noiva levantado parcialmente de um lado e a tiara jogada no chão sem cuidado.  
Draco só conseguiu encará-la, enquanto segurava a respiração.  
- Hermione, esses sapatos estão me matando... - ela começou antes de levantar o rosto e o encontrar. - Ah. Olá. O que você está fazendo aqui?  
Foi o tom indiferente que o fez responder, sem vontade de cobrir o sarcasmo.  
- Fui convidado. Por algum motivo.  
Ela jogou os dois saltos para longe, massageando um dos pés.  
- É mesmo? Não sabia.  
- Então... Não foi você? - deixou-se falar, antes que percebesse o erro.  
A ruiva o fitou, confusa.  
- Eu? Por que eu iria convidar você para o meu casamento?  
Deixou a fúria se esvair antes de responder. Aquela seria a última conversa que teriam e a finalidade da situação combinada com um pouco de bebida alcoólica o compeliu ao sentimentalismo.  
- Ciúmes.  
Talvez percebendo que Draco deixara escapar a verdade, ela finalmente amenizou a expressão do rosto, revelando um breve momento de tristeza.  
- Não. Eu não faria algo tão mesquinho com você. Apesar de saber que o contrário não é verdade.  
Draco deixou-se sorrir por um segundo.  
- Se o contrário fosse verdade... Você sentiria? - odiou a fragilidade que estava mostrando.  
- Não.  
Não ficou surpreso com a resposta, mas tampouco estava feliz. Abriu a boca para falar, talvez algo extremamente romântico e açucarado, talvez uma declaração que há muito tempo precisava ser feita, quando o momento foi arruinado pela chegada de Granger.  
- Gina, estamos com tudo pronto... - a madrinha fez uma pausa, fitando Draco com estranheza. - Está tudo bem?  
- Tudo ótimo. Agora que tirei esses sapatos horríveis do pé – a ruiva sorriu.  
Draco não esperou por mais, abriu a porta e saiu. A festa continuava animada, ignorante de qualquer conflito interno que ele sentia. Andou pelos convidados numa espécie de transe, buscando por Astoria. Apenas ela podia curá-lo daquela obsessão estúpida que tinha por Weasley.  
Quando a viu, sentiu que estava em casa novamente. Ficou feliz especialmente com o fato que ela estava sozinha na mesa deles, obviamente o esperando.  
- Eu sou um idiota – começou, sentando ao lado dela. - Desculpe.  
- Eu também não ajudei as coisas, não é mesmo? - ela riu. - Então vamos nos perdoar e seguir em frente. E bem longe dessa festa.  
Afundou seu rosto contra o pescoço dela, deixando-se ser abraçado.  
- Graças a Merlin.  
Voltaram para o aconchego da mansão Malfoy, longe de Potter e sua vidinha perfeita. Dois meses depois (na mesma semana que o casal voltou da lua-de-mel), pediu Astoria Greengrass em casamento. Deixando para trás os desejos infantis finalmente.

* * *

**O casamento dele

* * *

**

Harry riu quando encontrou o convite no meio de jornais e cartas de fãs. Achou que era uma piada e quase jogou o envelope no lixo. Gina não deixou.  
- Ei, não vai me negar uma oportunidade de sair dessa casa! -justificou sua reação, abrindo o convite. - Quanto tempo não vamos a uma festa?  
- Não é minha culpa se você está grávida!  
Gina riu.  
- Certo, é uma concepção milagrosa que envolveu apenas uma pessoa.  
Harry sorriu, lhe dando um beijo na testa, enquanto pegava a edição mais nova do Profeta para ler em seu escritório.  
- Ah, não se atreva a ir embora, Harry! Nós vamos nessa festa! - proclamou em tom de brincadeira. - E tenho dito!  
Seu marido apenas acenou uma das mãos, em sinal de derrota, a deixando sozinha. Bem, não exatamente sozinha, afinal carregava o futuro James Sirius Potter na barriga enorme de cinco meses.  
Fitou o convite, lembrando de uma conversa de mais de um ano atrás.  
Ciúmes.  
Era isso que estava sentindo naquele exato momento?  
- Que acha, James? Armadilha ou oferta de paz?  
Suspirou. Independente da intenção de Malfoy, já era tarde demais: Gina estava convencida a ir.  
Era a primeira (e provavelmente última) vez que visitava a mansão Malfoy. Com Harry ao seu lado, Gina tentou conciliar a imagem de Draco com aquele lugar. Possuía um ar austero, rígido e tradicional – distante do que associava ao loiro. Não que ele fosse flores e simpatia, claro.  
Foram levados por um elfo-doméstico bem vestido até um pátio externo, onde no centro estava um gazebo decorado com rosas, e em volta fileiras de cadeiras forradas por panos prateados. Era uma decoração fina e delicada. Com certeza escolha da noiva ou da sogra. Um quarteto de violino tocava músicas clássicas e sol iluminava a cena, dando à cerimônia um ar romance e tranquilidade.  
Não havia fotógrafos, nem jornalistas. A única celebridade ali era o homem com quem estava de mãos dadas. Lembrou do caos e liberdade que fora seu próprio casamento e quase se sentiu envergonhada, sabendo que Draco e sua noiva presenciaram mais da metade dos convidados bêbados ou animados demais. Sentia-se totalmente deslocada: um elefante de barriga enorme em meio a cisnes delicados.  
Reconheceu boa parte das pessoas presentes. Muitos eram antigos alunos da sonserina, para desgosto de Harry e dela. Evidentemente que a presença do casal Potter chamou atenção e, principalmente, causou irritação em vários convidados. Pansy Parkinston em particular quase os expulsou com um olhar venenoso. Ouviu murmúrios e comentários ácidos sobre seu vestido e o quanto estava gorda, mas manteve seu nariz empinado e aparência de total confiança.  
Narcissa Malfoy foi a única pessoa que os cumprimentou, o marido mantendo uma distância de dez metros como se tivesse medo de pegar alguma doença se desse um passo para frente.  
- Obrigada por vir. Draco e Astoria ficarão encantados em saber que aceitaram o convite – a mulher ofereceu, rígida, mas educada. - Depois da cerimônia, será servido um brunch na varanda. Aproveitem.  
Assentiram de leve, Harry murmurando um semi-agradecimento pelo convite. Quando finalmente sentaram nas fileiras mais distantes, Harry virou para ela, testa franzida.  
- Me lembre por que estamos aqui, mesmo?  
Gina mordeu o lábio, sentindo-se culpada por arrastá-lo para um ninho de cobras por motivos egoístas.  
- É a primeira vez em meses que você me vê em algo que não seja meus pijamas? - sugeriu, tentando aliviar o clima.  
Deu certo, Harry soltou uma risada breve, bom humor voltando.  
Era um dia lindo, pensou. O céu estava claro e azul, sem nenhuma nuvem. Pássaros cantavam e as flores estavam especialmente vibrantes. Um dia perfeito para um casamento perfeito. E Gina juraria de pés juntos, anos depois, que estava completamente feliz e satisfeita em apenas sair de casa e passear com o marido. Mas naquele exato momento, estava se remoendo por dentro. Ansiosa, nervosa e confusa.  
O primeiro motivo era Astoria. Vira a mulher uma vez e de relance. Agora teria que enfrentar cara a cara a responsável por conquistar o coração frio de Draco Malfoy. O segundo motivo era que seria forçada a vê-lo feliz. Quantas vezes o tinha visto genuinamente contente?  
Anos atrás, quando era uma adolescente tola, daria tudo para ser a razão dele sorrir. Mas não tiveram tempo nem oportunidade para atender aquele desejo infantil.  
A história deles podia ser definida por duas palavras: incompleta e interrompida.  
Talvez por isso ainda sentia uma pitada de ciúmes.  
Apenas uma pitada.  
Arriscou um olhar para o gazebo, onde Draco finalmente se posicionou. Estava elegante, portando-se com orgulho. Se sabia que ela estava lá, não deu indícios. Por um segundo sentiu-se muito tola por desejar que o noivo no dia mais importante de sua vida olhasse para ela, uma mera convidada.  
Os violinos tocaram a famosa marcha nupcial e todos se levantaram. Gina, no entanto, não virou o rosto em direção a noiva, preferindo fitar intensamente Malfoy.  
Foi um erro.  
O sorriso que ele abriu foi tão radiante que Gina segurou a respiração. Nunca o viu tão alegre e simplesmente e totalmente apaixonado.  
Nem mesmo com ela.  
Procurou a mão de Harry e a apertou com força, resolvendo que era menos doloroso olhar a noiva.  
- Gina, você está chorando? - seu marido perguntou, preocupado. - Algo errado?  
Limpou o rosto depressa, envergonhada com suas lágrimas, tentou brincar.  
- Você sabe né, Harry. Grávidas e seus hormônios – riu fracamente.  
Mais uma vez ele estava satisfeito com a explicação, voltando-se para a cerimônia. Infelizmente ela não teve o mesmo luxo. Seu dia estava arruinado.  
Invejava tudo. O vestido simples, mas perfeito de Astoria. O cabelo loiro dela que quase brilhava no sol. O modo como Draco olhava para ela com pura e simples adoração.  
O quão mais egoísta podia ser? Era realmente mesquinha e ciumenta!  
Ao seu lado estava a pessoa que mais amava no mundo e ainda assim queria, só por alguns minutos, trocar de lugar com uma loira rica e aparentemente fútil?  
Aquilo era traição do tipo mais baixo. Pior, seria a segunda vez que traía Harry.  
E o motivo?  
Alguns encontros nas escuras e apenas dois. Dois míseros beijos.  
Tentou esquecer e enterrar. E por muito tempo conseguiu. Claro que Malfoy não deixaria as coisas terminarem tão fácil, apesar de ser o responsável por elas terminarem em primeiro lugar. Obviamente que ele resolveu aceitar o convite de Harry e se infiltrou na vida dela outra vez.  
Foi uma breve conversa, mas suficiente para trazer à tona tudo que sentiu nos meses turbulentos e confusos que tiveram juntos. Ambos perdidos, ambos tentando buscar sentido na vida cinza e sem esperança que levavam.  
"Agora é tarde, Draco", pensou, enquanto observava a troca de votos entre o casal. Já não eram mais duas pessoas sem rumo e os caminhos que escolheram estavam cada vez mais distantes.  
Só queria que tivesse terminado de outro modo. Se pudesse voltar no tempo, teria tido mais coragem de confessar o que sentia. Ao menos poderia ter tentando mais, lutado um pouco mais.  
Em meio aos seus pensamentos amargos, o casamento terminou. O casal anunciou que o brunch seria servido e com uma elegância inesperada os convidados se dirigiram à varanda, onde uma refeição gloriosa os esperava.  
Gina decidiu que não aguentaria mais. A vingança de Draco estava completa, cumprira sua pena e teria que aceitar que também sentiu ciúmes. Não havia mais nada a fazer naquele lugar.  
Sem intenção de chamar atenção o casal se afastou, entrando novamente na mansão. Estavam quase na saída quando Harry percebeu que tinha esquecido o casaco no jardim. Enquanto o aguardava, ouviu risadas se aproximarem. Logo reconheceu a voz de Draco.  
- Controle-se, sra. Malfoy!  
- Só se você me controlar, sr. Malfoy!  
O sangue de Gina gelou. Era uma coisa observá-los de longe, agora presenciar aquela conversa era demais! O par recém-casado estava entre beijos quando atravessaram a sala onde Gina estava. Teve que se controlar para não vomitar.  
Astoria foi quem percebeu a presença dela primeiro.  
- Ops! - a mulher riu, vermelha com o que só poderia efeito de várias bebidas. - Temos uma voyeur.  
A risada de Draco morreu quando a reconheceu.  
- Isso me lembra que Blaise ainda está esperando para ver as fotos da Grécia. Principalmente aquela da praia nudista. Pode ir buscar para mim?  
Astoria conteve os risos com a mão, mas assentiu, deixando os dois sozinhos. Gina limpou a garganta, sentindo que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas.  
- Quantos meses?  
Quase pulou ao ouvir a voz dele, não esperando uma pergunta.  
- Cinco.  
- Menino?  
- Sim.  
- Nome?  
- James Sirius Potter.  
- Que original – retrucou sarcástico como sempre.  
- Harry quis homenagear o pai e o padrinho.  
- Deu para perceber. Qual o nome do próximo? Albus Neville, Minerva Luna?  
Abriu um sorriso, quase rindo. Ele abriu outro para acompanhá-la.  
- Não vou deixar chegar nesse nível.  
- Você fala isso agora.  
Ficaram em silêncio, o desconforto evidente.  
- Bela cerimônia – tentou, sem saber se queria que Harry voltasse logo ou demorasse para sempre. - Bom gosto.  
- Agradeça minha mãe por isso. Se dependesse de mim e Astoria casaríamos naquela praia nudista mesmo na Grécia.  
Dessa vez não segurou a risada. Mais alguns instantes de silêncio, a sombra de Harry e Astoria pesando sobre eles. Dentro de alguns minutos ela voltaria com álbum de uma viagem paradisíaca e ele estaria de volta com seu casaco, pronto para retornar a paz da vida rotineira.  
E Draco e Gina continuariam com sua história interrompida. Incompleta.  
- Draco... Eu...  
Ouviu passos, fechou a boca. Às vezes era melhor não dizer nada, para não arriscar novas feridas.  
- Eu... Queria agradecer o convite.  
O loiro apenas deu de ombros.  
- Queria que você passasse pelo mesmo que eu passei. Mesquinho, eu sei, mas você me conhece – explicou com um meio sorriso.  
Não conseguiu ficar irritada com ele. Seria a última vez que conversavam, não havia tempo para orgulho nem insultos.  
- Bem, deu certo. Estou tão miserável quanto você naquele dia.  
- Ótimo. Essa era a intenção. - fez uma pausa, dando dois passos para frente na direção dela. - Apesar de que... Você não precisava ter vindo. Então: obrigado por me dar essa pequena satisfação.  
- Achei que seria apenas justo.  
Ele assentiu.  
Astoria voltou e Draco imediatamente deu dois passos para trás, colocando uma das mãos na cintura da esposa.  
- Já vai embora? - a loira perguntou. - Ainda é tão cedo!  
- A Sra. Potter deve estar cansada. Com todo esse o peso adicional – sugeriu Draco, voltando seu típico lado venenoso e fingindo que nada havia acontecido entre eles segundos atrás.  
- São gêmeos? - Astoria riu.  
Gina a fitou com uma sobrancelha levantada e segurando a irritação.  
- Não. Um só mesmo.  
Felizmente Harry chegou para salvá-la, como sempre fazia. Os dois casais se fitaram, trocando despedidas apenas por educação e seguindo em direções opostas.  
Era o final de uma história que nem mesmo conseguiu começar. Quem sabe em outra vida?

**End.**


	3. Sexo Desejo Sedução

**Sexo. Desejo. Sedução.**

Por Dione

* * *

- Ginny, vou ao quarto de hóspedes deixar nossas malas, está bem? – Ele me disse, sorrindo. Eu sorri para ele e lhe dei um beijo. Era a primeira vez que entrava na Mansão Malfoy e ainda tinha um pouco de medo. Lembrava-me bem de como Narcissa havia reagido ao anúncio do casamento: quis me matar em primeiro plano, mas depois quis deserdar Draco. Lucius, ao contrário do que todos imaginaram, disse apenas a Draco que fizesse suas escolhas, mas que não se arrependesse depois. Controlou Narcissa, e por fim, acabamos em paz.

Já haviam se passado dois anos desde o casamento. Draco e eu éramos felizes e eu o amava. E muito. Depois da guerra, ele foi perseguido por dois comensais fugidos. Como ainda estava em Hogwarts ajudando na reconstrução e gostava de fazer passeios noturnos, ouvi os sons de feitiços e corrida. O ajudei a enfrentar os dois, e nos tornamos amigos depois disso. Como o sentimento de amizade passou ao de desejo e logo após o de amor, nenhum de nós sabe. Mas sabemos que em um dia éramos bons amigos, e no outro, estávamos transando no chalé que tinha em Hogsmeade.

Lembrando de tudo isso, sorri. Eu namorava Harry na época, e terminei com ele por Draco. Ele ficou furioso e quis duelar com Draco, mas eu não permiti. Se ele não conseguia mais me atrair e me fazer amá-lo, a culpa foi dele, não minha.

Sai andando da sala um pouco receosa, mas Draco havia me garantido que sua mãe havia saído para fazer compras. Fui em direção a porta à direita da sala, que ficava ao lado da lareira. Abri-a e adentrei o ambiente pouco claro. Vi apenas algumas velas acesas e as cortinas fechadas. Variadas estantes de livros e três mesinhas: a biblioteca dos Malfoy. Não era um grande ambiente, mas parecia não caber mais um livro ali dentro. Fui adentrando o lugar sem me preocupar muito. Bibliotecas nunca foram meus locais prediletos, mas conviver sete anos com Hermione Granger é aprender a gostar de livros.

Andei por algumas estantes, e então quase todas as velas se apagaram juntas. Restou apenas uma que estava sobre uma das mesas e outra, que eu não via de onde vinha.

- Tem alguém aqui? – Perguntei. Saí das estantes para encontrar os olhos de Lucius Malfoy me encarando. Engoli e disse baixo. – Olá, Lucius. Como vai? – Me aproximei pouco. Ele retirou os óculos de leitura, ainda me encarando, e fechou o livro. – Bem, eu não sabia que você estava aqui, continue sua leitura.

- Não... – ele torceu os óculos. Ele não sabia como me chamar. – Não, Ginny, pode ficar. – Ele se levantou e eu vi o quão mais alto que Draco ele era. Não era uma grande diferença, mas era agradável. Homens mais altos eram mais interessantes. Ele abaixou o rosto, e vi seu sorriso nos lábios, enquanto guardava o livro, em cima de uma pilha, em outra mesa.

- Por que sorri? – Perguntei confusa.

- É estranho tê-la como nora. – Ele riu, e eu sorri também. Era realmente estranho. – Mas eu vou me acostumar. Sempre me acostumo a tudo mesmo. – Ele suspirou, cansado. – Pode ficar de verdade. Essa biblioteca, assim como essa casa são suas também agora.

- Eu não quero te incomodar. – Ignorei a fala dele.

- Não vai. Apenas ocupe outra mesa, pois essas duas estão... – ele olhou meio sem jeito para as mesas. – abarrotadas.

- Sem problemas. – Segui em direção as estantes novamente, mas senti sues olhar em mim. Não inquietante, era, por mais estranho que eu acreditasse, gostoso. O olhar dele era delicioso de sentir sobre mim. Eu balancei a cabeça tentada afastar esse pensamento, e o que consegui foi mais um suspiro leve vindo dele. Segui pelo corredor e encontrei livros sobre imagens.

Peguei uns quatro e levei para a mesa restante, que ficava entre as duas mesas que ele ocupava. Elas estavam bem próximas da parece, e ele lia como se não tivesse me visto chegar. O cabelo cobria parcialmente seu rosto, o deixando com um ar sensual. Eu estava chamando o pai do meu marido de sensual. Balancei mais uma vez a cabeça, e comecei a avaliar as imagens, enquanto lia pequenas anotações e relatórios feitos pelos próprios fotógrafos.

Ele se levantou da cadeira, mas eu não levantei os olhos para ele, e ainda não sei por que. Ele passou nas minhas costas para levar o livro que a para a mesa do meu outro lado. Como as mesinhas eram abastecidas por banquinhos e as mesas estavam bem próximas a parede, ele passou rente ao meu corpo, causando um choque elétrico entre os corpos. Meu corpo se retesou sentindo o toque quente sobre minhas costas. Ele passou, mas a temperatura continuava alta. Eu arfei e corei. Ele deixou o livro em cima da mesa, e eu o mirava pelo canto do olho. Ele parecia mexer em alguns e remexia novamente. Deixei meus cabelos caírem para o lado cobrindo meu rosto, e o olhei novamente. Ele agora olhava para mim, e nossos olhos se encontraram. Um choque correu pelo meu corpo inteiro, e eu me remexi, enquanto tentava voltar minha atenção ao livro.

Então vi de canto de olho que ele estava voltando. Ele vinha com um livro na mão, mas ao invés de passar direto, ele ficou parado nas minhas costas. Eu me aqueci completamente em milésimos. Nem ele, nem eu nos movíamos. Meu coração batia acelerado, e a respiração dele era ofegante. Joguei os cabelos que estavam sobre o meu rosto para trás, e ele ofegou mais forte. Eu o senti abaixando o rosto e cheirando meu cabelo e meu pescoço. Arrepiei-me completamente. Senti a respiração ofegante em meu pescoço, e não me movi. Ele ronronou baixo e eu fechei meus olhos, me deixando ser acariciada.

Ele me girou e me tirou do banco, me virando de frente para ele. Colocou-me em cima da mesa, e eu havia fiado alta o suficiente para alinhas nossos rostos. As duas respirações estavam desalinhadas. Ele me segurava pela cintura com força, e eu gemi baixo. Ele fechou os olhos, e quando os abriu novamente, o grafite claro estava quase negro. Olhávamos nos olhos, indecifráveis, sem reação, somente ofegando. Ele apertou mais a minha cintura, e no segundo seguinte ele beijava meus lábios.

Seu beijo era passional, totalmente extremo. Ele explorava meus lábios e o interior da minha boca como nenhum outro tinha feito. Ele era um homem, não um garoto, não um moçinho. Ele sabia o que fazer como fazer, onde tocar. Ele pegou em meu pescoço, forçando mais contato entre nossas bocas. Nossas línguas duelavam, e nossas respirações batalhavam por qual seria a mais descompassada. Segurava em minha cintura e guardava nossos corpos com força.

Abandonou meus lábios, mas seguiu para a orelha e para meu pescoço novamente. Distribuiu beijos e carícias por todos os lados, e mordeu com força na junção entre o ombro. Gemi alto, e ele sorriu. Eu estava usando sobretudo preto que ia até abaixo do joelho, e por baixo, apenas a roupa íntima. Ele agora olhava em meus olhos, enquanto desabotoava meu sobretudo, botão por botão. Quando passou do terceiro botão, deixou seus lábios acariciarem meu ouvido, enquanto eu gemi novamente, e ele soltou uma risada sonora.

Desabotoou todo o sobretudo e o tirou de meus ombros. Desci da mesa, ficando vários centímetros mais baixa que ele. O sobretudo caiu como uma poça sobre os meus pés, e ele então admirou a lingerie negra e vermelha que eu vestia. Puxou-me mais uma vez para si, mas continuou apenas beijando meu pescoço. Eu ronronava e gemia baixo, de ansiedade. Ele então chutou o banco, enquanto se virava e me prensava na parede, me deixando vários centímetros acima do chão. Beijava todo o meu colo, e com a mão esquerda descia a alça do sutiã lentamente, torturando, aumentando a ansiedade, aumentando o desejo.

Ele abaixou as duas alças, enquanto mantinha meu corpo no ar com a pressão do seu. Eu podia sentir o quanto ele me desejava naquele momento, o quanto ele me queria. Então ele acariciou meus seios. Gemi e arfei o quanto mais era possível, enquanto ele brincava com o bico dos meus seios. Era total e completamente sexy a língua dele. Fazia coisas que nem em meus sonhos mais tórridos eu imaginaria. Meu corpo se arrepiava mais do que qualquer coisa, enquanto ele ainda brincava com meus seios.

Quando comecei a gemer mais alto, ele baixou os lábios para a minha barriga. Beijava cada pedaço livre que havia ali e meu umbigo foi invadido por sua língua, num momento de tórrido prazer. Ele realmente sabia o que fazer. Seus lábios foram descendo ainda mais, até a barra da minha calçinha. Ele foi abaixando a peça devagar, milímetro por milímetro, incendiando minha pele a cada centímetro percorrido. A peça foi ao chão, e ele segurou minhas pernas. Pelo visto, ele era mais forte do que eu imaginava.

Ele aspirou o cheiro do meu sexo, fazendo com que eu gemesse ainda mais. Aquilo me excitava, fazia com que eu me sentisse desejada. Ele lambeu meu sexo e eu gemi baixo. Ele trabalhava sem parar, chupando, lambendo, descrevendo círculos com a língua e me invadindo de uma maneira que devia ser proibida. Mas que era realmente gostosa.

Ela sentiu o orgasmo a cada segundo mais próximo, tomando conta de todo o seu corpo. Eu me senti explodir por dentro ao mesmo tempo em que soltava um gemido alto. Ele sorria enquanto me abaixava e me colocava sentada na mesa. Eu ainda tinha as pernas um pouco bambas e não havia oxigênio em nenhuma parte do meu corpo. Aquele fora o melhor orgasmo que sentira. Sorria bobamente, enquanto ele desafivelava o cinto. Ele receberia aquele prazer que eu tive ou mais ainda. Sussurrei em seus ouvidos, enquanto substituía o trabalho das mãos dele pelas minhas.

- Isso é só o início.

Coloquei minha mãe dentro de sua calça, e acariciei seu membro por dentro da cueca, enquanto fazia vergões em suas costas com a outra mão. Ele gemia baixo, e tinha o rosto colado ao meu pescoço, mordendo e lambendo. Era uma troca de prazeres sem fim. Ele já gemia alto, quando tirei minha mão de sua calça, e acariciei suas costas e o puxei para mais perto do seu corpo. Sua calça caiu, e ele empurrou com força sua cueca para baixo, quase rasgando-a. Sorri diabólica, e quando ele me penetrou de uma só vez, gritei de desejo. Ele empurrava seu corpo contra o meu sem dó, e eu já não pensava em mais nada, só em como nossos corpos unidos, nos movimentos do quadril dele contra o meu.

O orgasmo novamente anunciou sua chegada e em uma torre de emoções me deixei deitar em cima da mesa, enquanto ele gemia alto e também gozava, dentro de mim. Ele deixou seu corpo cair sobre o meu, sem me machucar. Os dois arfavam e tentavam controlar as batidas frenéticas dos corações. Ficaram ali, sobre aquela mesa de biblioteca por um longo tempo.

- Ah, finalmente te achei. – Draco disse, me abraçando pelas costas. Ela estava tomando um copo de suco quando ele a surpreendeu.  
- Encontrei com seu pai na biblioteca, e conversamos sobre livros e imagens. Ele é bem centrado. – Disse, despreocupada.  
- Desde o fim da guerra meu pai tem se enterrado em livros. Isso faz bem a ele.  
- Depois resolvi tomar um banho no quarto. Onde você estava? – Me virei pra ele e beijei a ponte do seu nariz.  
- Fui ajudar minha mãe. Achei que ela estava demorando, então resolvi ir até o Beco Diagonal. Encontrei-a na Madame Malkins, olhando alguns vestidos. Fiquei com ela o restante do dia.  
Naquele momento Narcissa entrou na cozinha e viu nós dois. Separei-me de Draco e a olhei nos olhos.  
- Olá, Narcissa. – Desafiei, com um brilho no olhar. Ela não me humilharia mais, não mais.  
- Olá Ginny. – Ela disse meu nome com dificuldade. Eu sentia o asco dela em falar comigo, mas ela tentava ser amigável. Ela fazia isso por Draco, e eu via isso. – E então, o que está achando da casa? – Ela perguntou, chegando mais perto de nós.  
- É enorme. – Nós rimos. Enfim, o clima havia sido apaziguado. Pelo menos um pouco. – Mas é linda. Você tem um excelente gosto, Narcissa.  
- Obrigada, querida. – Ela disse, em um tom falso. Nós ainda riamos enquanto Lucius entrou na cozinha, e perguntou:  
- Qual a piada?  
- Nada amor, nada. – Narcissa o abraçou, e ele retribuiu, olhando em meus olhos. Draco havia ido pegar um copo de suco ara si também, e Narcissa estava de costas para mim. Nossos olhos se encontraram e ele pegou discretamente um papel no bolso. Automaticamente fui em direção a eles, enquanto fingia ir para a sala com o côo na mão. Ele puxou Narcissa para o braço contrário ao do bilhete e a deitou, se inclinando para ela, quase a beijando romanticamente, enquanto tinha a outra mão nas costas. Peguei o bilhete e saí em tempo de vê-la beijar apaixonadamente, e ela sorrir.

"Que tal mais uma revisão de imagens na biblioteca à noite, nora?"

Sentei-me gargalhando em frente à lareira, e mirei a porta da biblioteca. Naquele momento, a biblioteca parecia o lugar mais interessante daquela casa. Ainda mais se Lucius Malfoy fosse discutir certas imagens comigo.

**FIM**


	4. Luna Sabia

**Luna sabia**

Por Pam Weasley

* * *

Foi no segundo ano, quando ele e seus amigos roubaram os materiais da loura dentro do Expresso de Hogwarts, e Ginny adentrou a cabine onde as gravatas verdes predominavam, o olhar em chamas e as palavras saindo sem pensar, a varinha em mãos pronta para entrar em ação ao menor movimento em falso. Ele disse algumas três frases ofensivas, murmurou alguma coisa sobre a genética da ruiva e entregou os materiais.

Luna, com doze anos e poucos meses, com menos altura que a amiga e coragem infinitamente inferior, soube.

X

Luna sabia.

E Ginny entendeu quando saiu correndo pelas portas do Salão Principal, encontrando a loura no segundo andar e despejando imediatamente frases desconexas sobre Pansy, sobre seu vestido rosado, sobre babados demais e como Draco, o maldito Malfoy, dançava tão mal que ela não poderia ficar muito tempo olhando.

A amiga sorriu, afastando uma mexa do cabelo da amiga, que se desprendera do coque antes bem arrumado, para trás da orelha.

Luna soube _antes dela._

X

Luna sabia.

Draco não se incomodou em saber que ali, dobrando na primeira a direita das ruas de Hogsmeade, os cabelos louros e bagunçados estavam cobertos por uma touca estranha de pêlos alaranjados, e que os olhos abaixo da franja brilhavam em compreensão. Do mesmo modo, ele terminou a briga segurando o pulso da ruiva com força e fazendo-a aproximar-se, beijando os lábios contornados por pequenas pintas rosadas.

Mas na manhã seguinte, a ravenclaw passou por ele, sorriu e acenou. _"Bom dia, Malfoy."_

Draco não quis, mas Luna soube.

X

Luna sabia.

Sabia e perguntou _"Por quê?"_ quando Ginny contou do beijo em pleno o Salão Comunal, mas a ruiva não respondeu, corando e deixando esconder todas as sardas pelo rubor. Falou sobre como Ron não gostara daquilo.

A amiga riu, e disse que o ruivo não gostava de muita coisa. Não precisavam se preocupar com a opinião dele, principalmente porque não tinha nada demais em um beijo.

_Não perto do que Luna sabia._

X

Luna sabia.

Foi o que Hermione pensou, no momento em que achou uma foto inusitada entre os livros de Poções, no ano após a guerra. Elas dividiam o quarto, os amigos, os segredos, mas ainda assim existiam coisas que apenas Luna sabia, e os maiores temores de Ginny não eram contados a morena por um motivo só.  
_  
__Tinha um espírito limitado demais._

Luna não. Por isso, ela soube.

X

Luna sabia.

Não aceitou o cargo de madrinha no casamento exatamente porque sabia, e deixou para Hermione a missão de levar ao altar aquele segredo. A loura usou um vestido vermelho para dar sorte no amor, independente de para onde o sentimento encaminhasse.

Draco estava escondido entre as muitas árvores dos jardins da Toca.

E Luna sabia.

X

Luna sabia.

Ron bradava impropérios pelos cantos do apartamento de Rolf Scamander, dizendo que não entendia como elas poderiam ter escondido algo tão horrível dele, falando sobre a conduta dos Malfoy, sobre anos de tradição, sobre traição. Depois, deixou-se cair sobre o sofá, e aos olhos de um Scamander furioso perguntou várias vezes o porquê.

Não tinha razão especial.

Luna lhe contou o que sabia.

X

Luna sabia.

Harry não gritou. Não chorou. Não teve nenhuma reação precipitada tão típica do Eleito. Ele apenas decidiu-se por ouvir toda a história de pé, encarando os amigos que já sabiam do ocorrido. Ginny fugira algumas horas antes. Aparatara para longe, levando com ela o pouco de dignidade que existia em Harry.

Ele olhou para Luna, secretamente culpando-a.

Porque ela sabia. E aceitava tudo, com sua mente aberta e seu espírito sem limites.  
_  
_**_Ela sempre soube._**


	5. Comparações

**Comparações**

por cah_fitzroy

* * *

- E aí, o que vai ser?

Draco suspirou. Como uma pergunta tão inofensiva poderia ser tão decisiva?

Lembrou-se de como a conheceu. Estava linda em um vestido preto, maquiagem leve, cabelos loiros presos em um coque. Tão elegante quanto a sua mãe. Mais alta que a maioria dos convidados, mais esbelta que todos ali presentes. Ela sorrira quando foram apresentados. "Astoria Greengrass", dissera, com a voz agradável e bonita, apertando gentilmente sua mão.

Claro que Draco a desejara. Mas Astoria não era mulher de uma noite só. Então saíram uma, duas, três vezes. A conversa era boa, um clima rolava entre os dois. Os encontros eram cada vez mais crescentes, a vontade de tê-la também. E começaram a namorar. Tudo tão simples, tão fácil.

Por outro lado, imagens vieram à sua mente. Conhecera-a na Flourish and Blotts, aquela menininha chata e patética. E aquele chamativo cabelo vermelho era ridículo. Tudo nela era desprezível. Logo se via que era mais uma cria dos Weasley.

Os anos foram se passando, azarações foram lançadas, brigas foram feitas. E, antes que pudesse notar, estavam tendo um caso. Já conhecia o gosto de sua boca, já sabia como levá-la à loucura.

Mas tudo era complicado demais.

Além do fato dela ser uma Weasley, havia química entre eles. Aliás, era maior e mais intenso do que _só_ química. Nunca duvidaria que fosse amor, pois nunca admitiria tal coisa, mesmo que fosse para si mesmo. E, por Draco não admitir, as coisas eram complicadas. Quase como ser um comensal antes de aceitar a idéia de sangues-ruins serem um pária. Mas aquilo era infinitamente pior. E, ao mesmo tempo, infinitamente bom.

E, na mesma rapidez com que começou, acabou. Quando se deu conta, a Grande Batalha já os havia separado. Anos mais tarde, conhecera Astoria em uma festa. E, algum tempo depois, reencontrara Ginny.

A diferença entre as duas era gritante. Ginny era tudo que Astoria não era: ruiva, sardenta, baixinha, curvilínea. O nariz era arrebitado demais, o lábio inferior era maior que o superior, os olhos eram grandes e redondos, um dos dentes da frente era um pouco torto. Isso sem falar nas personalidades.

Astoria era calma, divertida. Conseguia tirar todo o estresse de Draco, fazê-lo se acalmar e raciocinar direito. Era o seu porto seguro durante uma tempestade. E Ginny... Ginny _era_ uma tempestade. Deixava as coisas de cabeça para baixo, bagunçava tudo que estava arrumado, fazia um estrago.

Mas era bom andar de baixo da chuva, sem direção, deixando a roupa colar no corpo e rindo das pessoas que fugiam das gotas d'água. O problema era o resfriado após a chuva, que podia se tornar uma gripe e, de quebra, uma pneumonia. Eram alguns passos da pneumonia à morte. E Draco preferia ficar seco em seu porto seguro a morrer.

E a família de cada uma, tão diferentes como água e óleo. Os Greengrass eram ótimos sogros. Ricos, elegantes, com bom gosto. De vez em quando, o Sr. Greengrass e ele assistiam a algum jogo de quadribol enquanto a Sra. Greengrass e Astoria tinham "uma tarde de garotas". E os Weasley moravam em algo que nem podia se chamar de casa. E eram barulhentos, idiotas, pobres. E existiam milhares deles, sempre com um sorriso tolo no rosto, com roupas e coisas de terceira – ou décima – mão.

E ainda tinha a _sua_ família. Seu pai aprovara Astoria com gosto, e sua mãe simplesmente a adorava. Se fosse Ginny, seu pai o deserdaria. Talvez sua mãe fosse mais compreensiva, mas ainda iria odiar a ruiva.

Draco olhou para Astoria, no cômodo seguinte. Ria de alguma bobagem que sua amiga havia dito. Era uma risada calma, bonita. Controlada. Diferente da de Ginny, que parecia que ia morrer de tanto rir. Isso se a piada fosse boa, claro – mas, como todas as piadas de Draco eram boas, era normal ouvi-la rir daquele jeito.

Até o modo de sorrir não era igual. Ginny tinha sete sorrisos: um gentil, um forçado, um cínico, um vitorioso, um quando ela via os pais, outro quando via os amigos. O último era quando ela o via. Aquele era o mais bonito, o mais radiante.

E Astoria só tinha um, que era o natural dela. Bom, pelo menos Draco só reparara nele.

Olhou para frente. Ginny o encarava, os olhos brilhantes. As mãos estavam escondidas nos bolsos da calça. Ela estava bem simples para a festa ridícula que Blaise resolvera dar, só de calça jeans e uma blusa branca, além de uma jaqueta e tênis. Bem básica. E Astoria estava com um vestido azul de seda e salto alto. Mas Astoria não mordia a bochecha quando estava nervosa. Muito menos o encarava como se necessitasse de uma resposta urgentemente.

Draco respirou fundo, reunindo toda a coragem do mundo. Aquilo não seria fácil.

- Ginny – fitou os olhos castanhos com intensidade. Como se quisesse passar todos os seus sentimentos com aquele olhar. – Eu...

Ginny olhou-o com esperança. Mordeu a bochecha com mais força, os dedos se fecharam nos bolsos. Ele desviou o rosto para o chão.

- ... preciso ir, a Astoria está me esperando.

Dito isso, Draco foi até a namorada. Ela sorriu quando o viu.

- Vamos para casa – pediu o loiro.

- Mas a gente mal chegou, meu amor.

- Eu estou me sentindo mal.

Astoria colocou uma mão gentilmente na testa de Draco.

- Quer ir para o St. Mungus?

- Não é nada muito sério, um chá de ervas e a nossa cama já ajudam.

- Então tá – a loira pegou a bolsa e se despediu da amiga.

Draco não olhou para trás quando pegou a mão da namorada para aparatarem. Não queria vê-la.

Astoria nunca parecia frágil ou insegura. Mas também não parecia inalcançável, não tinha uma muralha entre si e o mundo. Ela não se irritava facilmente, para depois ficar emburrada. E os dois, depois da briga, não queriam não deixar o braço a torcer, e não era sempre uma luta para se reconciliarem. Aliás, eles raramente brigavam. Com Astoria era simples, fácil. Por isso Draco a escolhera.

Porque Astoria nunca seria Ginny.


	6. Caixinha de Madeira

**Caixinha de madeira**

Por cah_fitzroy

* * *

Lembrava-se da primeira troca de olhares. Não realmente a primeira, óbvio. Odiavam-se demais naquela época para ter um tipo de troca como aquela que tiveram depois. Mas havia sido... diferente. Diferente por nunca ter olhado daquela maneira para Harry, Dean ou Michael. Ou sequer para alguma outra pessoa. Mas havia sido bom. É, bom. Tá, tá, havia sido legal, e disso não iria passar.

Lembrava-se do primeiro beijo. Não que ela nunca tivesse beijado antes, mas primeiro beijo com ele. Não tinha gosto de menta, chocolate ou morango, como insistiam que beijo deveria ter. Era só... um gosto bom. Gosto de beijo apaixonado.

Não que ela tivesse se descoberto apaixonada logo ali. Não, não. Eram só considerados beijos. Um beijo aqui, outro lá; outro ali, outro acolá. Ok, as salas de aula vazias tinham sido várias. Mas Ginevra Molly Weasley não era garota fácil, não. Seu único erro foi se deixar envolver por aquele loiro.

Deixar-se envolver e não saber como se distanciar. Mas ainda tem mais pela frente.

Com o passar do envolvimento, as coisas se tornaram mais... intensas. Cada um foi se descobrindo apaixonado pelo outro, e cada um lidou de um jeito diferente. Mas eles não contaram para ninguém, muito menos para si mesmos. Admitir estar apaixonado? Isso é para os fracos.

Mas ambos se tornaram cada vez mais fracos, cada vez mais estúpidos. A ponto de quererem usar a palavra com "a". Mas ainda eram estúpidos o bastante para Ron vê-los juntos.

Aí todos ficaram sabendo. E o caso Romeu e Julieta nunca fez tanto jus para outro casal que não Romeu e Julieta. Sem mortes no final, claro.

Os mais novos Capuleto e Montecchio não gostaram muito da decisão dos herdeiros. Não que a futura Ginny Weasley Malfoy – pelo menos em seus pensamentos – ligasse. Ok, ok. Era bem difícil, mas ela agüentava a pressão.

Só ela, também. Por um tempo, até que Draco agüentou. E agüentou bastante, apesar de todas as reviravoltas e estranhezas que estavam acontecendo em sua vida desde então.

Ficou claro como água que o Malfoy filho caiu fora do barco, não? Pois é. E a pobre menina – agora mulher – Ginny ficara sozinha. Quer dizer, nem tão sozinha assim. Mas ela se sentia desse jeito quando abria a caixinha de madeira marrom. Sabe, aquela que continha todas as lembranças de quando ainda era uma garota. Se bem que ela nunca deixou de ser uma.

Sempre que abria a caixinha, encontrava um pequeno pingente escondido entre as outras quinquilharias. Aquele pingente parecia um floquinho de neve, o que a fazia se lembrar de Draco. E, quando isso acontecia, um sentimento estranho tomava conta de seu coração, fazendo com que ele ficasse pequenino e apertado. Harry definia aquilo como saudades.

Apesar de não ter uma importância realmente significante, ele dizia que sentia a mesma coisa quando olhava a foto de seus progenitores. Mas o namorado pensava que ela sentia saudades era do tempo de criança, da inocência daquela época. E também do irmão dela, Fred.

Mesmo lembrando-se de tudo aquilo e muito mais, Ginny não admitia que havia se esquecido de como era sentir o bater de outro coração contra o seu. Não qualquer coração, claro. O coração agora muito frio e distante de Draco contra o molengo e pesado que se tornara o seu.

Mas, fazer o quê. Agora os tempos eram outros. Tempos de paz entre aspas, porque ainda não havia paz o suficiente. Pelo menos não dentro da nossa pequena grande Ginny.


	7. Sorriso

**Sorriso**  
por cah_fitzroy

* * *

Não era bom se sentir daquele jeito. Ainda mais quando sabia que estava certo. Mas era preocupante ver que o filho não falava, não saía da cama e muito menos comia. Tudo o que fazia se resumia a manter um ar birrento na cara.

Ele poderia ficar anêmico, pegar gripe de dragão e morrer, mas não adiantava mandar que Narcissa falasse aquilo para o menino. Nem quando sua paciência estourou. Tudo o que ele fez foi fitar a janela enquanto o pai lhe dava uma bronca de dar medo até no comensal mais corajoso.

Lucius tentou de tudo: presentes, chantagem (emocional ou não), chamar os amigos mais próximos. Chamou até um medi-bruxo.

Mas o filho só voltou à normalidade quando Lucius chamou a menina Weasley para a Mansão.

Depois de todos os esforços para arrancá-la da vida de Draco, a única coisa que fez o menino viver novamente foi a nojentinha da simpatizante de sangue-ruins.

E aquele sentimento estranho chamado culpa só deixou o homem em paz quando o filho lhe dirigiu, depois de um tempo, o sorriso mais feliz do mundo, capaz de derreter o coração de Lucius Malfoy.


	8. Mudanças?

**Mudanças...?**

Por cah_fitzroy

* * *

Desde criança, fora ensinado a tratar as pessoas pelo sangue que elas carregavam nas veias. Os que tinham sangue puro deveriam ser colocados em um pedestal (mas isso não significava que eles eram melhores que os Malfoy), enquanto os que eram mestiços e os impuros eram ralé, escória. Mereciam atenção e respeito zero.

Claro que havia exceções, como O-Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu. Pelo menos no início, claro, ele era alguém interessante, um bom aliado. Mas como se revelou um amante de impuros, passou a ser ralé.

Com o fim da guerra, ou amava-se os impuros ou ia parar em Azkaban. Mas isso não influenciou _tanto_ a mudança que ocorreu dentro de Draco. Claro que ainda torcia o nariz para os impuros e seus adoradores, mas não era só isso que importava. Afinal, tinha que fazer alianças com algumas pessoas para não mofar em uma cela escura e fétida.

Mas, sem que pudesse sequer imaginar, certa adoradora dos impuros entrou em sua vida. No começo não era nada, mas, no final das contas, acabou tornando-se tudo. E com ela percebeu – mas sem nunca admitir – que o sangue nem importava _tanto_ assim. Porque não era com o sangue que ele deitava na cama, não era o sangue que ele abraçava, mas era com o sangue que ele gostava de provocar. Bem pouco, se não levava uns tabefes.

E, para de alívio de Ginny, Draco não ligava mais para o sangue. Dela, quer dizer. Porque, do resto do mundo, ele ainda torcia o nariz.


	9. Quebrado  Ato 1

**Quebrado - Ato 1**  
por Scila

* * *

O vaso caiu no chão.

Gina tentou abrir a porta, batendo o punho contra a madeira para forçar a abertura á-la aberta. Precisava de ar, precisava sair dali.

Desceu as escadas, tropeçou no carpete e bateu contra o móvel.

E o vaso caiu no chão, se quebrando sem dó nem piedade. A realidade caiu junto.

Gina escorregou pela parede, mãos no rosto e soluços incontroláveis escapando.

E se ele morrer? E se ele morrer, o que farei?

Era tudo o que conseguia repetir.

O vaso caiu no chão e Draco acordou. Estava escuro e a garganta dele, seca. Passou a mão nos olhos, tentando entender o que se passava. Sentiu o outro lado da cama e encontrou apenas lençóis frios.

A porta estava aberta.

Desceu as escadas devagar, deixando seus olhos se acostumarem com a escuridão.

Ela estava sentada no chão, joelhos apoiando o rosto e mãos abraçando suas pernas. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

Quando Draco parou alguns passos antes, ficaram separados apenas pelos pedaços do vaso e ela levantou o rosto.

- Desculpa. Quebrei seu vaso.

Fitou o suposto desastre com pouco interesse.

- Tenho dez desses em algum lugar.

Ela abriu um sorriso curto, fechando-o logo depois. Draco ignorou o perigo aos seus pés descalços e atravessou o mar de pequenos estilhaços de porcelana para se aproximar, depois se abaixou e colocou uma das mãos no joelho dela.

- Algum motivo em particular para assombrar a casa a essa hora? - questionou no tom mais carinhoso que conseguia no meio da madrugada.

Ela virou o rosto, fechando com força os olhos e limpando as lágrimas que ainda resistiam.

- Não é nada.

Por que estava surpreso com a resposta? Por que se deixava incomodar com a realidade? E, mais importante, por que insistia?

- Nada para contar ou nada que você queira me contar?

- Draco...

- Você quebrou um vaso meu, o mínimo que pode fazer é explicar o motivo.

- Foi um acidente.

- É melhor que tenha sido mesmo, quebrar minhas coisas de propósito é infantil.

- Não o vaso – ela insistiu, engolindo em seco antes de continuar, sua voz marcada pelas lágrimas que voltaram a cair. - Harry.

Prensou a mandíbula e fechou o punho. Eles tinham um acordo. Algumas palavras eram proibidas. Quatro, para ser exato. Enquanto estavam juntos, enquanto fingiam, era parte do acordo.

- Potter – murmurou, ódio fluindo sem controle.

- Draco... Não é o que você está pensando...

- Pra merda com isso – resmungou, levantando. - Não consigo olhar para você enquanto está neste estado por causa dele.

Decidido em ser cruel e mesquinho, pretendia voltar ao quarto, mas a fúria lhe tirou a cautela e Draco feriu um dos pés ao pisar num pedaço do vaso arruinado. Xingou e, cansado de repente, sentou-se ao lado dela. Competir com Potter só terminava em perdas e insultos. Draco nunca vencia.

- O que houve com ele? - disse, jogando a toalha e levantando a bandeira branca.

- Ele sofreu um acidente – Gina explicou, subitamente depois de um minuto de silêncio. Draco percebeu que ela tremia. A voz era hesitante também. - Sempre... Sempre achamos que tudo vai dar certo. Que ele vai voltar. Dessa vez... Dessa vez talvez ele não volte.

Não sabia o que dizer.

Mentira. Sabia exatamente o que queria dizer, mas não era o que ela queria ouvir.

- E... E se ele não voltar? - ela continuou, séria, mas por dentro quebrando em mil pedaços. - O que vou fazer?

Ele não conhecia Gina Weasley, era homem o bastante para admitir. O pouco tempo que passavam juntos não lhe deu nenhum conhecimento secreto e particular. Ela cheirava a Quadribol e rosas, roubava as cobertas e gostava de provocá-lo com o pé debaixo da mesa. E não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

Era algo que ambos apreciavam, a razão para aquela charada irônica: os substitutos não precisavam se conhecer, não sabiam suas falhas nem hábitos irritantes, podiam agir como bem queriam. Pois eram apenas isso: substitutos daqueles que tinham o outro anel no dedo.

Não havia expectativas. Se ela quisesse um ombro para chorar, sabia que tinha que voltar para o marido.

- Você vai seguir em frente. E com o tempo, vai parar de doer.

- E se eu não conseguir?

- St Mungos tem sempre uma vaga para viúvas loucas.

Ela sorriu outra vez, mas era claro que seus medos não haviam sido curados por uma piada mísera. Mas eram os medos dele que lhe preocupavam e estes não seriam afastados. Ela poderia receber uma carta dentro de horas garantindo uma recuperação incrível para Potter, com certeza fruto da escolha dela de voltar aos seus braços. Ele, no entanto, sabia que estavam tão quebrados quanto o vaso.

Pegou um pedaço do objeto, sentindo suas pontas afiadas com os dedos, num gesto fraco para lhe dar coragem. Sem querer cortou sua pele. Apertou outro dedo contra o corte, espalhando o sangue um pouco.

- Acabou, não é? – quebrou o silêncio, Gina virou para ele confusa, Draco engoliu em seco e continuou. – Nós.

Ao menos ela teve a gentileza de hesitar.

- Acho que sim – suspirou. – Eu posso perdê-lo, Draco. Precisa entender.

Soltou uma risada seca e amarga, jogando o pedaço de porcelana contra a parede à frente. Depois, recobrou a calma. Não fazia sentido protestar contra inevitável.

- Eu entendo – respondeu finalmente, percebendo o alívio no rosto dela. – Você vai se arrepender.

- Talvez. Mas vai ser melhor do que viver... Duas vidas.

Se não estivesse tão irritado, acharia aquela situação muito engraçada. Depois de tanto tempo temendo aquele exato momento, a cena se mostrou bem menos trágica e muito mais patética.

E daí que ela tinha mais medo de perder um Potter do que viver sem um Malfoy?

Gina Weasley-Potter, concluiu, era como aquele vaso. Bonito quando você o tinha, desnecessário quando o perdia.

Minutos depois ela limpou o rosto com a manga da camisola, levantou em silêncio e seguiu para o quarto. Draco ouviu seus passos enquanto fazia suas malas e retirava seus pertences.

Antes mesmo do sol raiar, ela já tinha desaparecido. Nenhum traço de sua presença permaneceu.

Exceto o vaso quebrado.

Fitou o chão cheio de porcelana e, depois de alguns segundos de hesitação, pegou sua varinha e o trouxe de volta a sua antiga forma, pedaço por pedaço. Sentiu uma pitada de satisfação em ver o vaso de volta ao lugar que pertencia.

Ao menos algumas coisas podiam ser coladas de volta.

Gina olhou para trás apenas uma vez. Segurava a mala na mão esquerda e a varinha na direita. Olhou para a casa de Draco e hesitou apenas uma vez.

Para recuperar Harry, precisava perder Draco. Algo que não queria; porém, no fim, o medo de perder Harry era maior. Como abandonar um sonho de anos por alguns momentos de fantasia? No momento que soube da possibilidade de perder Harry para sempre, seus olhos se abriram e pavor tomou conta.

Ela era fraca. Feita de porcelana e como o vaso, se quebrava fácil.

Mas por apenas aquele momento de hesitação ela desejou ser forte como aço, inquebrável como rocha. Desejou voltar atrás.

O momento passou. O vaso se quebrou outra vez. E Gina voltou para Harry.


	10. Quebrado  Ato 2

**Quebrado - Ato 2**  
por Scila

* * *

O Beco Diagonal estava florescendo novamente, os meses negros com ataques de Comensais e desaparecimentos finalmente colocados para trás.

Famílias passeavam pela rua, olhando vitrines e dividindo sorvetes, casais andavam de mãos dadas e sorrisos nos lábios. Era um domingo ensolarado e especialmente bonito.

Havia vendedores de todo o tipo empurrando carrinhos com balões de vários formatos e doces exóticos e truques engraçados, atraindo compradores com promessas de preços espetaculares e diversão. Crianças puxavam as vestes dos pais, suplicando por uma guloseima e um balão colorido.

Próximo a livraria Floreios e Borrões, porém, estava atração mais chamativa. Um teatro de rua, com direito a música e aplausos animados dos que observavam a peça. Gina pegou o braço de Harry e o puxou até a multidão, buscando um lugar que lhe permitisse ver de perto o que estava acontecendo.

Um ator erguia uma espada, enquanto dois outros o atacavam, fantasiados de uma enorme serpente. Do lado do herói (ou assim Gina o nomeou), havia um duende vestido de chapéu, dois buracos para seus olhos.

- Use a espada, jovem Potter! Vença o Basilico com o poder da Grifinória – o duende gritou e a platéia aplaudiu, incentivando o herói.

Gina olhou para Harry, um meio sorriso no rosto, e viu que ele estava vermelho e incomodado. O rapaz que o interpretava era musculoso, olhos verdes reluzentes, porte de um verdadeiro cavaleiro medieval, nada similar ao menino de 12 anos com óculos e magricela que a salvou anos atrás.

- Rony pediu para eu comprar um presente para Hermione. Ele insiste que ela sabe ler a mente dele e quer fazer surpresa. Já volto – Harry disse, de repente, se desculpando e deixando-a sozinha.

Gina não tentou persuadi-lo a ficar e continuou observando o teatro, notando agora que uma atriz se jogava no herói, proclamando seu amor eterno e os dois se beijaram para a alegria de todos que assistiam.

A versão teatral de Gina definitivamente não era uma menina assustada de 11 anos. Usava uma peruca ruiva demais e um vestido apertado que realçava os já bem dotados seios que possuía. Gina tentou levar a aparência da moça como um elogio.

- Eu gosto da parte que o Basilico morde Potter.

Para sua surpresa, encontrou Draco Malfoy ao seu lado.

- Eu prefiro a parte que eles vivem felizes para sempre – ela respondeu, sorrindo.

- Vocês dois sempre foram um clichê ambulante.

- Como vai, Draco?

Com cuidado ele deslizou sua mão até achar a dela, segurando-a.

- O que está fazendo? – disse assustada com o gesto num lugar público.

- Correndo um risco – sussurrou no ouvido dela, sorrindo. – Você sumiu.

- Harry está de férias – retrucou nervosa. – Largue minha mão.

- Vai me dizer que não gosta de um pouco de risco?

- Não. Agora largue.

O sorriso desapareceu e ele largou a mão dela.

- Você devia ser atriz , combina perfeitamente com serpentes de papel e duendes vestidos de chapéu – sugeriu, voltando-se para a peça que quase terminava. – Como é viver no teatro que é a vida de Harry Potter?

Revirou os olhos. O coração dela estava batendo rápido, a peça estava no final, e em breve a multidão se dispersaria, deixando apenas os dois lado a lado e expostos para todo o mundo mágico observar e comentar.

- É melhor do que suportar o eterno show estrelando Draco Malfoy.

A platéia agora aplaudia enquanto os atores se curvavam em agradecimento. O duende tirara o chapéu que vestia e agora o oferecia para as pessoas, para que contribuíssem com dinheiro.

- Vamos sair daqui – ele sugeriu uma das mãos nas costas dela.

O contato bastou para arrepiá-la por inteiro. Fitou os olhos dele, percebendo a suplica que ele jamais admitiria em voz alta.

Gina procurou algum sinal de Harry, mas não encontrou.

- Para onde? – perguntou enojada consigo mesma, porém, também ansiosa.

Ele a pegou pelo braço e a puxou gentilmente para longe do teatro e da platéia, cada vez mais adentro da Travessa do Tranco e em direção a uma peça que Gina participara muitas vezes antes.

Trocavam insultos como seus papéis pediam. Ele era rude e pretensioso, ela cruel e fria. No entanto, no segundo que a cortina fechava, o roteiro era esquecido, saias eram levantadas e camisas jogadas longe.


	11. Quebrado  Ato 3

**Quebrado - Ato 3**  
por Scila

* * *

Estava segurando a mesma taça de champanhe desde que Pansy decidiu visitar o banheiro para retocar a maquilagem. E, era conhecimento geral entre os ex-sonserinos, quando Pansy retocava a maquilagem ela passava metade do tempo se admirando no espelho e a outra flertando com os garçons no caminho de volta.  
Blaise, de pé ao seu lado, olhava o salão com desdém e tédio, sem sequer vontade de fazer comentários azedos sobre os outros convidados. Draco compartilhava seu desânimo. Não havia nada pior do que uma festa beneficente, onde a maioria dos convidados estava mais preocupada em manter uma imagem de perfeição e bondade do que realmente aproveitar a bebida e a música.  
Sem falar no fato que era uma festa de arrecadação de fundos para vitimas da Segunda Guerra.  
Draco não gostava de lembrar-se da guerra.  
- Isso me lembra o funeral do terceiro marido da minha mãe.  
- O magnata japonês de um metro e meio de altura ou o escocês que subiu o Everest?  
- Nenhum dos dois. O russo que não conseguia rir.  
Draco abriu um sorriso nostálgico, lembrando de todos os funerais e velórios de maridos da Sra. Zabini. Blaise, Theodore e Draco várias vezes escaparam das cerimônias, preferindo beber e jogar cartas no cemitério próximo. Pansy costumava chutar sua canela por deixá-la sozinha, mas Draco retrucava que era culpa dela se tinha medo demais de se aventurar pelo cemitério.  
- Ah, eu me lembro dele. Ou melhor, do caixão dele.  
- Madeira nobre, mogno com pedras preciosas adornando as laterais. Minha mãe fez questão de usar o melhor. Não mediu despesas.  
- Claro que não, afinal herdou toda a fortuna dele.  
Blaise deu um meio sorriso.  
- Se tem algo que faz valer a pena casar com um homem que não sorri é a fortuna dele.  
- Alguma sugestão para não valer a pena casar?  
O amigo levantou uma sobrancelha, achando divertida a situação em que Draco se encontrava.  
- A caçula Greengrass está te pressionando?  
Draco engoliu o conteúdo da taça, fazendo uma careta para Blaise, que a interpretou corretamente como "Ela praticamente está me sufocando".  
- Podia ser pior, ela podia tomar as rédeas da situação e comprar o anel sozinha – era o máximo de consolo que sairia dos lábios de um Zabini.  
Pansy finalmente voltou, segurando duas taças de vinho, desapontamento na face achatada.  
- Não sei o que é pior, os garçons ou a comida que eles levam nas bandejas.  
- Nenhum flertou de volta, Pansy? – Blaise perguntou, fingindo se importar. – Que surpreendente.  
- Se acha que vou flertar com moleques burros e feios, está ficando louco, Blaise. Vamos embora? Jogar cartas com a minha mãe é mais divertido que esse lugar.  
- O que você acha, Draco?  
Deu de ombros.  
- Meus pais insistiram que eu aparecesse e fosse fotografado, para melhorar a imagem da família. Acho que já melhorei o bastante.  
Os três ficaram de pé, esvaziando as taças e se dirigindo à saída com Pansy e Blaise na frente dele, trocando insultos e indiretas. A verdade era que Draco tinha outro motivo além de tédio para ir embora. Astoria Greengrass estava em algum lugar do salão, ansiosa para vê-lo e ele estava a evitando como a peste bubônica, apavorado pela simples possibilidade de ter que manter uma conversa com ela por mais de cinco minutos.  
Ele estava apaixonado por Astoria, não podia negar. Mas a última coisa que Draco queria era ser jogado contra a parede sobre o futuro dos dois. Sem falar que todas as tentativas de desviar do assunto com piadas e sarcasmo foram ignoradas por completo.  
Enquanto chegavam à entrada, só ouvia a conversa de Blaise e Pansy, andando ombro a ombro. Os dois andavam com ele por hábito, concluiu. Se tivessem escolha o deixariam para trás.  
E dito e feito. Na saída, Blaise notou que esquecera um casaco e voltou, Pansy acompanhando. Ambos seguiram para o banheiro mais próximo e Draco revirou os olhos.  
Estavam na fase de "amigos coloridos".  
Suspirou e encostou-se a uma parede, observando a porta do banheiro feminino, esperando até que terminassem. Fechou os olhos e se imaginou em um lugar completamente diferente, bem longe da humilhação recente, jornais e tribunais.  
Sapatos bateram contra o mármore apressadamente e ele ouviu um choro fraco. Depois veio o barulho de uma maçaneta sendo forçada e então xingamentos em uma voz feminina vagamente familiar.  
- O banheiro está ocupado – Draco anunciou para a pessoa, ainda de olhos fechados. – Tem outro perto da mesa do ponche.  
A mulher preferiu ignorá-lo e continuou tentando abrir a porta. Curioso, abriu olhos e encontrou a única filha Weasley, namorada do Potter, com olhos vermelhos e levemente descabelada.  
- Já disse, esse está ocupado – insistiu, colocando a mão no bolso das vestes. – Você pode esperar se quiser. Normalmente Blaise leva cinco a oito minutos, não mais que isso.  
- O banheiro é feminino – retrucou, ácida.  
- Ele não está sozinho – explicou com um meio sorriso.  
A cara de nojo de Weasley lhe rendeu uma risada. O estado da mulher era deplorável. Enquanto ela largava a maçaneta e encostava-se à parede ao lado dele, Draco se pegou admitindo que estava curioso em saber o que causara o choro.  
- Algum escândalo que me interessa?  
Para sua surpresa ela soltou uma risada curta e nada feminina, limpando os olhos das lágrimas.  
- Mais para prova de insanidade.  
- A sua ou do Potter?  
- Minha.  
Não eram mais inimigos declarados, o testemunho de Potter a favor dos Malfoy os colocou na categoria de "conhecidos distantes". Mesmo assim, estava surpreso que ela escolhera responder com educação, não eram exatamente amigos.  
- Não imaginava que Potter era capaz de brigar com você. A coleira sempre pareceu bem firme.  
Dessa vez ela revirou os olhos.  
- Confie em mim: nós brigamos.  
- E foi isso que aconteceu agora?  
Uma pausa.  
- Por que você se importa, afinal?  
Deu de ombros.  
- Estou esperando meus dois amigos saírem do banheiro, o que isso te diz?  
- Que a festa está uma droga.  
- Também. E que estou entediado.  
Ainda tinha suspeita no rosto, mas finalmente levantou uma das mãos e revelou um anel de noivado. Draco continuou sem entender.  
- O quê? O diamante é pequeno e por isso está chorando?  
- Tenho cara de quem se importa com tamanho de diamante?  
Analisou-a por completo, dos pés as cabeças. O vestido era comum, não usava jóias, apenas um par de brincos simples.  
- Definitivamente não. Então o que houve? Cansou dele?  
- Se tivesse cansado não teria respondido sim e o anel estaria de volta na caixa. Você está lento hoje, Malfoy.  
Revirou os olhos.  
- Arrependida?  
Weasley mordeu o lábio.  
- Não – mas havia hesitação na voz.  
Era uma sensação estranha presenciar a namorada de Harry Potter ali, com a vida tão confusa quanto à dele. Talvez houvesse chance para Draco afinal.  
E, de repente, percebeu algo. Ela estava com medo, assim como ele.  
- O que houve? – insistiu, ansioso para comprovar sua teoria.  
- Eu disse sim e um segundo depois... Saí correndo. Deixei ele lá, parado. Me diz se isso não é atitude de uma louca?  
- E não sabe o motivo? – riu quando ela negou com um aceno da cabeça. – Weasley, você está com medo do futuro e o que ele significa.  
Ela o encarou com surpresa, mas não disse nada. E Draco continuou.  
- E estava tudo tão perfeito, por que mudar? Por que arriscar? Mas ao mesmo tempo você quer o futuro, porque esperar seria estranho.  
- Está lendo minha mente? – Weasley finalmente disse, olhos arregalados.  
- Não. Estou passando pela mesma coisa.  
- Você? – questionou incrédula.  
- Merlin, Weasley, não precisa fingir surpresa – ironizou.  
A ruiva suspirou, batendo a cabeça de leve contra a parede.  
- Por que a gente não pode simplesmente ficar feliz com o que temos e deixar a paranóia para trás?  
- Talvez gostemos da miséria.  
Ela riu.  
- Eu tenho uma carreira ótima. Um namorado perfeito. Amigos e família que me apóiam. Pode se dizer que me distancio da miséria.  
- Ah, mas ai que você se engana! Justamente por sua vida ser tão perfeita que se sente atraída pela miséria. Para deixar as coisas mais interessantes.  
- Talvez... – riu. - E a sua vida, Malfoy? Perfeição de menos?  
- Minha vida sempre é perfeita – retrucou, defensivo.  
- Exceto quando é hora de pedir a namorada em casamento?  
Bufou.  
- Você não conhece Astoria. Tudo é fácil para ela. Sem hesitação, sem medo.  
- Me lembra o Harry.  
Ficaram em silêncio, perdidos nos próprios pensamentos. A porta do banheiro abriu e dela Pansy e Blaise saíram, rindo e ajeitando as roupas. Ao ver o par estranho que Draco e Weasley formavam, Blaise levantou a sobrancelha e Pansy fez careta.  
- Vocês são os próximos? – o amigo sugeriu, com um piscar de olhos. – Cuidado com o chão, está escorregadio.  
Ele e a ruiva reviraram os olhos em sincronia, mas estavam um pouco vermelhos nas bochechas de qualquer forma. Preferiu acreditar que era de raiva, não embaraço.  
Sozinhos outra vez, Weasley virou para ele, estendendo sua mão num gesto de amizade.  
- Obrigada, Malfoy. Obrigada por me lembrar que não estou sozinha.  
Aceitou a mão e os dois se cumprimentaram.  
- De nada, Weasley. Nada parece tão assustador quando se tem alguém para dividir o medo.  
Não sabia que aquele momento mudaria suas vidas. Durante os anos seguintes dividiriam diferentes medos em diferentes tempos, ignorando casamentos e filhos. Até que um dia, uma carta lembraria Gina do seu maior medo e Draco a perderia para Harry Potter uma última vez.


	12. Doze Passos

**Doze Passos**  
por D-B

* * *

1.

Apenas uma vez você disse o que sentia realmente.

2.

Era dia dois de Janeiro.

3.

Foi uma frase de três palavras.

4.

Ela piscou quatro vezes, freneticamente. Parecia perdida – aterrorizada, para ser mais exato.

Você sentiu um pingo de suor escorrer pela nuca enquanto a observava abrir e fechar a boca.

5.

Ela disse cinco palavras desconexas, uma após a outra, encarando você nos olhos.

6.

Então, deu seis passos até a porta do quarto do hotel barato, segurando a bolsa com força e ajeitando o blazer, saindo sem fechá-la.

7.

Você deu sete socos enfurecidos na parede.

8.

Oito dias se passaram. Ela não mandou cartas, nem você.

Você acreditou que nunca mais a veria na vida. Talvez ela estivesse apavorada.

Você não queria pressioná-la – ambos eram casados, tinham filhos... Certamente não deveriam se ver mais.

9.

Você bebeu nove doses de firewhisky no gabinete numa tarde gelada e quando Astoria finalmente veio falar com você, parecia preocupada.

– Estou ótimo – você respondeu tentando não transparecer a melancolia.

Não tinha coragem de olhar para a esposa, então manteve a janela sob seus olhos prateados e frios.

10.

Durante esse tempo, escreveu dez cartas, mas rasgou todas em seguida.

O inverno estava acabando e você continuava miserável.

Ela continuava sumida.

Sua ausência doía mais do que você conseguiu prever e agora amaldiçoava o dia que pronunciara aquelas três palavras.

Talvez devessem ter continuado apenas com sexo.

Sem conversa.

11.

Eram onze da noite quando seu elfo te chamou no gabinete. Você estava um pouco embriagado, tinha acabado de voltar de um jantar e Astoria estava no banho. Você desabotoou as mangas e as enrolou, então afrouxou a gravata.

– Quem é a essa hora? – perguntou impaciente, alisando o colete preto que usava.

O elfo arregalou os olhos, inseguro, e engoliu em seco. Depois, inclinou-se numa reverencia exagerada.

– Creio que seria melhor se o senhor descesse imediatamente, senhor Malfoy.

12.

E lá estava ela, com um sobretudo creme encharcado da chuva que caia lá fora, naquela noite de primavera.

Você ficou parado na escada, abismado, mas tentando mais do que nunca aparentar indiferença.

Weasley deu doze passos até parar na sua frente.

Seus cabelos ruivos pareciam mais vermelhos do que nunca e pingavam no carpete caro do seu hall de entrada.

Ela estava séria, mais séria do que nunca, e te encarou com os olhos castanhos que você não via faz muito tempo.

– Eu te amo também.

Foi um sussurro.

E você sorriu.


	13. Moonlight Serenade

**Moonlight Serenade**  
por Diana Prallon

* * *

Eram apenas devaneios - flutuações oscilantes da mente perdida a cada pequeno toque em seus cabelos, seus ombros, seus braços, seu rosto. Era impossível que um dia os dois realmente andassem naquela direção, ela não se vestiria de branco, não haveria flores em suas mãos, nem lágrimas de alegria em seus olhos. Não haveria anéis trocados, nem beijos aplaudidos, ou danças ao som de jazz.

Bom, talvez tivessem danças ao som jazz, mas não em frente a todos. Cada pequeno carinho era um segredo que jamais deveria ser falado em voz alta - jamais poderia ser explicado, e jamais seria compreendido pelos demais. Era parte da dor e do prazer daquela fantasia maravilhosa, o caminho sagrado de um acólito.

Mas não era fantasia os dedos que percorriam suas costas, lhe trazendo arrepios, ou o rosto que deslizava por seu pescoço lhe arranhando levemente com o princípio de barba que jamais realmente apareceria. Seus suspiros, seus gemidos eram dolorosamente reais, seu desespero de ter mais era profundamente verdadeiro.

Seus dedos trêmulos se enrolavam em fios palidamente platinados, sua garganta exposta para beijos lentos e delirantes, seu corpo pronto para se perder em um paraíso pecaminoso com cada pequeno movimento.

Mas não, não era só isso, não era pecado. Havia algo ali - algo tão inexplicável que nunca se sabia se era pura fantasia ou realidade. Não era apenas suor e sons - havia lágrimas e desespero; havia mais que desejo e paixão: haviam conversas, sorrisos roubados, pequenos carinhos escondidos dos olhos alheios. Havia abraços longos, firmes, confortadores.

Já fora luxúria, o desejo de alguém diferente, de uma mudança, de corpos novos e novos sons, pedidos e gemidos, o desejo de chocar a todos. Mas algo mudara e então havia dedos entrelaçados ao invés de arranhões e tapas selvagens. Surgiram confissões e o segredo, e até mesmo declarações feitas em voz baixa para corpos adormecidos.

O querer egoísta deu lugar a noites compartilhadas; dormir abraçados, a respiração regular na nuca como uma carícia, a suavidade e a confiança. Como se fosse sagrado, como se fosse santo, como se fosse o paraíso, a ruiva se perdia nesses momentos, aproveitando-os como se fossem eternos e ao mesmo tempo, inexistentes.

Houvera fogo, um desejo insaciável, uma loucura inexplicável e inacabável, ou ao menos assim parecera. Subitamente, os mesmos toques deixaram de ser provocações para se tornarem carícias genuínas. Pequenas e leves carícias lhe levando a insanidade, ao mesmo tempo profanas e parte de um mistério maior.

Sua mãe lhe dissera muitas vezes que o que ela estava fazendo era pecado, era errado, era sujo. Mas ela não era capaz de senti-lo conforme via os olhos cinzentos encontrarem os seus um segundo antes de se desfazerem em uma incoerência maravilhosa, nem Draco nem Ginny, apenas uma única coisa sagradamente completa, flutuando à deriva da música do universo.

E se aquilo já fora pecado um dia, agora era também a salvação e as portas do paraíso.


	14. Vazio

**Vazio**  
por Diana Prallon

* * *

Ginny não queria mais ver. O mundo era feito de sangue, terror e injustiças, tantas que se tornava impossível vê-las. Tantas que se tornava doloroso vê-las. Abrir os olhos a cada manhã era a certeza de que nada teria melhorado, e que seus piores pesadelos infantis poderiam simplesmente cruzar os portões e vir lhe confrontar. Não havia ninguém, nada de seguro, nada que pudesse dar esperanças.

Nada que pudesse lhe tirar de todo aquele horror.

Achou, então, que talvez se se concentrasse nas coisas pequenas, as grandes se tornariam mais toleráveis, mais invisíveis a seus olhos. Pensava que não conseguiria sobreviver muito tempo se tivesse que temer por tudo e todos, se cada sombra, cada voz metálica fizesse seu sangue gelar. Era como se o tempo tivesse voltado, um redemoinho de páginas viradas para o passado, levando-a de volta à época em que era apenas a pequena, tola, e aflita Ginny.

Em sua imensa solidão acompanhada do próprio demônio, em seu isolamento e em suas fraquezas derramadas em páginas cheias de detalhes sobre sua vida vazia.

E lhe parecia que, por algum tempo, de fato houvera vida e cor, calor e pessoas e desejos concedidos. Mas já não poderia saber, pois tudo era voltou a ser cinzento, assustador e frio e solidão.

De volta à vida vazia.

Então observava as pequenas coisas. Um gesto, um olhar, uma voz soando diferente. Qualquer coisa que parecesse dar cores à uma vida cujo único tom que existia era justamente o que ela não desejava ver.

Um dia, então, ao se concentrar nos detalhes, ela viu novamente cores e tons. Pálidos e quase pastéis, um tanto cinzentos, mas certamente nada vazios. Havia ali alguém, e calor e desejos conflituosos, como houvera nela um dia tanto tempo atrás. Era quase invisível, mas Ginny se transformara em uma perita nos detalhes. Um desespero igual ao seu em uma voz aflita, um medo igual ao seu em traços tão finos e firmes quanto os seus eram redondos e frágeis. Uma luz pálida e murcha que combinava tão bem com sua própria falta de fé, um contraste tão grande com a exuberância de vida que lhe movera por algum tempo antes que se dissolvesse no vazio.

Não procurou mais, pois não poderia usar voz ou gestos que pudessem explicar aquela semelhança - aquela diferença. Era tudo produto de um medo tão intenso que não conseguiam sequer procurar conforto. Era tudo um sonho bom dentro de um pesadelo interminável. Alguns poucos olhares guardados, sem expressão, foi tudo que precisou.

Mas, quando ele não podia vê-la, ela observava atentamente cada pequena coisa. Cada respiração cuidadosamente controlada para não demonstrar receio. A forma de mover a cabeça assentindo como se concordasse enquanto os olhos mostravam discordância. Os tremores que passavam naquela mão tão fina e marcada ao apontar a varinha, como se parte de si não aprovasse o feitiço prestes a ser lançado. Pequenas coisas, pequenas provas de que ainda existia resistência em algum lugar, por mais escondido que fosse. Por mais impotente que fosse.

Já não estava sozinha, já não era vazia em sua aflita solidão. E mesmo sendo só detalhes, para Ginny, era o suficiente. E, sem procurar, encontrou. E, sem tentar, conseguiu. E, sem saber, teve. E, sem esperar, o mundo novamente se explodiu em cores e sons, em desejos e realizações, em alegria e aflição.

E agora, o único medo era o do vazio.


	15. Der schlechte Wolf

**Der schlechte Wolf¹**  
por Draquete Felton

* * *

Toda garota já sonhou, nem que fosse apenas uma vez, que vivia em um conto de fadas.

Ginny não podia ser diferente. Desde muito pequena, graças ao amor do pai por coisas Muggle, lia livros sobre garotas que eram maltratadas, sofriam, mas agüentavam tudo no mundo muito bravamente.

E no final, elas sempre acabavam com um lindo príncipe e viviam felizes para sempre.

Quem poderia negar um final assim?

Ginny ainda achava que ela se enquadrava melhor no papel dessas garotas do que todas as outras meninas que conhecia. Ela era pobre, e muitas pessoas insultavam sua família por serem "pobres e traidores do sangue".

Não que ela se importasse. Isso apenas a deixava mais próxima daqueles livros.

E quando ela finalmente conheceu Harry Potter – o garoto que sobreviveu, o salvador, o escolhido –, ela sabia que ele seria seu príncipe.

Harry Potter era o príncipe que toda garota sonharia ter, mas só Ginny entendia o que aquilo podia significar. Sua vida estava cada vez mais próxima à daqueles livros e seu final seria feliz.

No entanto, conforme crescia, ouvia os comentários das outras garotas. Elas falavam que bom mesmo era aquele homem mau. Não necessariamente mau de caráter, e Ginny entendeu como era esse homem mau.

Era o mesmo que um lobo mau. Ele te ouvia melhor, te olhava melhor, e ainda te comia.

Ginny achava aquilo um ultraje. Como aquelas garotas poderiam falar isso? Era óbvio que os garotos maus as fariam sofrer. Por que elas não viam isso?

Provavelmente isso se devia a idade delas. Aquela idade onde os hormônios dominavam todas as ações.

E isso não importava Ginny, na verdade.

Afinal, para ela, só havia seu príncipe – Harry Potter. Melhor para ela que as outras garotas estivessem interessadas em garotos maus, assim nenhuma se aproximaria de Harry.

E quando finalmente Harry e ela ficaram juntos, Ginny percebeu que estava bem próxima ao "felizes para sempre". No entanto, como todo conto de fadas, sempre havia algo que tentaria atrapalhá-los. E naquele caso, Harry terminou com ela por causa da guerra.

Com isso, mesmo tendo ficado triste, ainda achava que esse ato heróico de seu príncipe os deixava mais perto de um final feliz.

E quando a guerra acabou, Ginny foi aos céus de tanta felicidade. Ela e Harry poderiam, finalmente, viver felizes para sempre.

Pelo menos foi nisso que acreditou.

Com o tempo, a convivência mostrou a Ginny que Harry era um garoto deveras puro e ainda muito infantil.

Mesmo sendo a pessoa certa, aquele que com certeza a faria feliz, finalmente entendeu o que as garotas diziam sobre um homem mau.

Ao menos a vida teria mais emoção com um. Conflitos existiam por alguma razão. E Harry conseguia ser um completo tapado.

No entanto, ela não podia mandar tudo às favas e seguir a vida. Bem lá no fundo, Ginny sabia que ainda acreditava nos contos de fadas. Ela acreditava que poderia melhorar.

Mas não melhorou.

Até que um dia, fazendo compras no Beco Diagonal para se distrair um pouco, e viu ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy. E ele estava sozinho.

Aquilo seria interessante.

Viu que ele entrava na Floreios e Borrões e o seguiu, parando ao seu lado. Demorou poucos segundos para que o outro a notasse.

Quando a notou, já começou a maltratá-la e ela sorriu. Draco não entendeu, mas continuou a provocá-la. Ginny estava satisfeita por sentir seu coração batendo acelerado novamente – mesmo que de raiva pelas coisas que o loiro dizia.

As provocações se transformaram em conversas, e eles acabaram passando o dia juntos, sem nem ao menos notarem.

Indiretamente acabaram marcando de se encontrarem novamente no mesmo lugar e Ginny se viu esperando ansiosamente pelo dia que o veria novamente.

Dessa segunda vez que se viram, as conversas os levaram para um quarto de alguma hospedagem ali mesmo no Beco Diagonal e eles acabaram fazendo amor.

Ginny sabia que era errado. Ela era casada e Draco também.

Contudo, depois de tanto tempo sem sentir seu coração acelerando – e por qualquer emoção; raiva, felicidade, ansiedade, prazer –, ela almejava sempre mais.

Tudo isso de certo modo era uma enorme hipocrisia, mas ela não se importava.

Ginny sabia que seu conto de fadas era diferente. Afinal, seu final só foi feliz quando ela ficou para sempre com o lobo mau.

¹ - Lobo mau em alemão.


	16. Snape's Evidence

**Snape's Evidence**  
por Mialle

* * *

Existem diversas coisas pouco dignas, entre elas, pessoas ruivas, pessoas ruivas que gostam de trouxas, pessoas ruivas que gostam de trouxas e são Gryffindor. E se essa coisa pouco digna for uma Weasley, qualquer chance de redenção é anulada. Ainda mais indigno que isso é observar o Sr. Malfoy agindo como um palhaço e destruindo a dignidade da minha casa.

Aparentemente, não posso fazer nada contra isso, mas é incrivelmente repugnante assisti-lo derretendo para aquele rosto sardento, vê-la não prestar muita atenção. Pequenos olhares desconfiados.

O termo 'vergonha alheia' era expresso com maestria nos meus sentimentos, sempre que via tal cena. Não que eu não soubesse o que era uma ruiva Gryffindor, o quanto isso poderia mexer com a índole de um bom Slytherin, como eu sabia disso, mas nunca imaginei que o Sr. Malfoy com toda sua história de sangue-puro, honra e weasels.

Certo, talvez estivesse me divertindo com a crescente irritação do Sr. Malfoy, talvez eu não percebesse que os olhares desconfiados de Weasley eram cada vez mais longos e... interessados?

Talvez preferisse não perceber tais coisas. Talvez não devesse andar pelos corredores durante a noite, nem verificar as salas, talvez devesse ter ido dormir, porque assistir Sr. Malfoy e Weasley numa parede do corredor perto das masmorras não está entre os dez momentos mais felizes que meus olhos presenciaram. Escutar uma risadinha baixa e ofegante vinda da garota vermelha, que estava ainda mais vermelha não foi um som muito desejável de se ouvir.

Já vi muitas cenas desagradáveis, fui um Comensal da Morte e freqüentei as mesmas aulas que Black e Potter, posso falar que vi coisas desagradáveis demais para qualquer pessoa, mas aquilo beirava o inaceitável.

Inaceitável era a palavra que melhor definia aquele comportamento. Não esperava muita coisa de uma coelha como uma Weasley, mas sentia um pesar profundo por meu aluno.

Pigarreei da forma mais desagradável. Eles se separaram, assustados. Ela ficou ainda mais vermelha e baixou os olhos, Draco encarou a parede atrás de mim.

Imaginei todos os castigos que poderia aplicar, todas as formas de tirar pontos dos Gryffindor, todas as possibilidades e formas de expor a vergonha que era aquela cena absurda, então Weasley ergueu a cabeça, desafiadora. Aparentando estar disposta a assumir as conseqüências, tocou de leve a mão do rapaz surpreso com sua coragem. Ah, Gryffindors e sua coragem.

A única diversão naquilo seria imaginar a cara de Potter, quando sua namoradinha estivesse com um Slytherin... Pelo menos um Slytherin conseguiu a ruiva que lhe interessava. Tentei não compará-las. Nem se nascesse mais algumas vezes aquela Weasley seria como ela.

Ambos esperavam que eu dissesse alguma coisa. Apenas dei as costas para aquela cena lamentável. Escutei o suspiro aliviado de Draco, preocupei-me por um momento com minha reputação, mas percebi que nenhum dos dois diria uma palavra e se dissessem, quem acreditaria? Seria como dizer que um Malfoy e uma Weasley combinam de modo harmonioso e isso claramente não é verdade.

- Detenção, Sr. Malfoy e menos cinqüenta pontos para Gryffindor. – disse antes de virar o corredor.

Se Malfoy e Weasley estavam ali, eu não poderia duvidar de muita coisa.


	17. Green Tie

**Green Tie**  
por Mialle

* * *

Não havia aberto os olhos ainda, mas podia escutar a respiração dele próxima. Ele devia estar acordado, devia estar observando-a mais uma vez. Sentiu como se houvessem borboletas voando em seu estômago e pensou que estava sendo intensamente infantil por isso, mas não podia evitar, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ele ainda inspirava esses sentimentos. Esticou a mão preguiçosamente até tocar o rosto de Draco.

Ele suspirou e sentiu que estava sorrindo por tê-la acordado. Os lábios frios de Draco tocaram seu pescoço, arrepiando sua pele. Apertou ainda mais os olhos quando sentiu seu corpo se contrair, mas acabou abrindo os olhos, desejando encarar o cinza dos olhos dele.

- Você nunca me deixa dormir.

- Poderia continuar dormindo.

- Mas você está me olhando, isso me deixa incomodada. – esticou-se para a mesa de cabeceira e pegou a gravata verde da Slytherin.

Desistindo de ficar deitada, sentou-se na cama e amarrou a gravata como uma venda nos olhos de Draco. Ele pareceu aborrecido, mas permitiu que ela terminasse de amarrar.

Ginny deslizou as mãos pelo rosto dele, os lábios estavam destacados na face, agora que os olhos cinzentos não podiam ser vistos, o nariz fino e a boca estavam em evidência e aquilo parecia tentador.

O verde e prata da gravata harmonizavam com o rosto pálido. Verde ficava muito bem nele, Ginny deixou seus olhos descerem até a tatuagem de caveira e torceu a boca naturalmente para a imagem.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou.

- Estou admirando a gravata.

- Você pode admirar outras coisas.

- Eu gosto da gravata, me lembra quando eu deixei de achar que você era tão babaca.

- Tão?

- Você ainda é babaca.

Sem tirar a gravata dos olhos, Draco a puxou para perto de si, beijando-a.

- Então a Weasley aprecia beijos de babacas? Por isso namorou o Potter?

- Talvez.

Ginny puxou a gravata verde e colocou no próprio pescoço de modo distraído, Draco deitou-se e puxou-a para perto.

- O que a gravata te lembra?

- Hm, sala do terceiro andar

.

Se Ginny pudesse escolher uma lembrança muito feliz e muito interessante, seria a sala do terceiro andar, seriam os olhos de Draco, naquele dia ainda era Malfoy, seria o cheiro de firewhisky, seria a respiração descompassada, o ar que abandonava seus pulmões, a boca fria pressionada contra a sua, os dedos que apertavam sua cintura.

Então a primeira coisa que realmente vira: a gravata verde, meio frouxa, pendendo no pescoço do rapaz. Cabelos loiros e claros, bem claros. Choque.

- Meio que depois disso jurei nunca mais beber. – Draco disse, olhando com pesar para a garrafa de firewhisky meio vazia sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

- Claro que parou. – riu Ginny. – Me senti traumatizada por meses depois daquilo.

- Até parece, foi a melhor coisa da sua vida até aquele dia.

- Mas eu não pensei desse jeito.

- Então passou meses tentando reprimir que gostou?

- Diferente de você, eu tinha princípios.

- Você tinha uma queda por mim. – Draco começou a rir e Ginny apoiou-se no cotovelo para poder encará-lo.

- Qual é a graça?

- O quanto você tem problemas com gravatas.

Outras vezes, outros encontros, outros momentos, sempre sob a desculpa de bebida. A primeira coisa que Ginny fazia era jogar a gravata esverdeada para longe, não queria ver as cores da Slytherin, não queria lembrar de quem ele era filho. Não precisava disso, precisava apenas do calor. E dizia a si mesma, todos os dias, que era apenas uma atração passageira, que logo poderia se lembrar disso com a vergonha de quem fez algo errado, mas tomou consciência.

Essa consciência estava demorando demais para chegar. E nunca chegaria. Ter sido namorada de Harry Potter, não parecia valer mais o que devia valer, e a única coisa que valia ali era o medo que tinha por ele. O medo daquela caveira em seu braço e a vontade de deixá-lo.

A gravata esverdeada era uma lembrança vívida que contrastava facilmente com sua gravata vermelha e dourada, cheia do orgulho Gryffindor.

- Não gostava dessa coisa me lembrando o tempo todo quem você era.

- E hoje você acha sexy.

- Fica interessante.

- Por isso você roubou a gravata do Scorpius e disse que ele deve ter perdido? Na cara dura, Ginny?

- Ele pode pegar uma com Albus.

- Agora você acha as cores da Slytherin legais, não?

- Nem acho, mas combina comigo, com você... – disse ajeitando a gravata no pescoço nu do homem loiro e depois puxando-o para si. – você poderia me deixar dormir de vez em quando...

- Você poderia esquecer dessas gravatas. – respondeu Draco jogando a gravata esverdeada perto da porta antes de voltar suas atenções para a mulher.


	18. Nove Tempos

**Nove Tempos**  
por Mialle

* * *

Como se a claridade pudesse machucar seus olhos, Ginny esperou que o sol fosse embora, para então pegar seu casaco e sair para o ar fresco que infestava a rua da pequena vila onde morava.  
Gostava de passear no começo da noite e pensar sobre todas as coisas que já havia passado. Estava velha, mas a felicidade e a paz daqueles anos dominavam seu coração com freqüência, aquela tranqüilidade, aquele sorriso leve nos lábios, mesmo que eles não fossem mais tão firmes e rosados como antes, os cabelos estavam cheios das mechas cinzentas, mas chegava a sentir-se eufórica com aquela felicidade simples, por ter conquistado a vida que quis e isso era muito bom.

Sentia-se completa e ainda mais feliz a cada dia e caminhar sozinha ali, era um meio de extravasar a vontade constante de gritar o quanto era feliz.

A pequena praça estava vazia e as árvores pareciam ainda mais velhas, Ginny sentou-se no banco de madeira, que havia sido pintado de branco alguns meses atrás. Um homem de cabelos cinzentos e olhos ainda mais cinzas sentou-se com ela e envolveu a mão dela na sua, com um sorriso leve, Ginny não conseguia mais disfarçar toda aquela felicidade pura e simples, fechou os olhos, enquanto sentia como se todos os alucinógenos passassem por suas veias naquele momento, não havia outro lugar no mundo para estar, nunca mais haveria um lugar melhor para estar. Encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, permitindo que as recordações viessem em sua mente.

- # -

Os olhos cinzentos iam do chão até a porta de modo nervoso, ele torcia as mãos e de vez em quando se levantava e andava de um lado para o outro. Na sala ao lado, discutia-se a liberdade dos pais de Malfoy. Ron e seus pais estavam lá dentro também, mas ela havia sido deixada do lado de fora, esperando com Draco Malfoy.

Antes que percebesse realmente, já estava com pena daquele rapaz. Odiava Lucius Malfoy, nem conhecia algo além do rosto de Narcisa, mas ele apenas queria que os pais ficassem livres. Torcia os dedos de modo angustiado, e tinha pequenos acessos de raiva, jogando, dando pequenos socos na perna.

Ignorava a presença dela.

- # -

Nos dias seguintes, sempre estavam sentados ali, juntos. Ignorando completamente a presença do outro, mas Ginny sentia-se obrigada a observar a angustia que acompanhava Draco Malfoy todos os dias.

Ele se remexia, xingava em voz baixa, mas tinha períodos de calmaria, quando se jogava para trás e fechava os olhos cinza. Olhos até bonitos, os lábios entreabertos, sobrancelhas cerradas e silêncio.

Malfoy não parecia mais tão desconhecido. Sabia, por exemplo, que em hipótese alguma ele roeria as unhas perfeitamente aparadas, simplesmente porque não faria. Que o cabelo o irritava algumas vezes, e que ele passava a mão, jogando-os para trás com freqüência.

Ginny estava começando a se considerar uma profunda conhecedora dos hábitos de Draco Malfoy, poderia escrever um livro, mas depois de uma semana, seus pais foram inocentados depois que Harry os defendera perante o Ministério e Ginny não o viu mais.

- # -

Naquela tarde havia discutido mais uma vez com Harry. Com a mania imbecil que ele tinha de tratá-la como se fosse extremamente frágil. Não era realmente culpa dele, mas Harry agia como um eterno herói e não estava muito satisfeito ao saber que ela viajaria com o Holyhead Harpies.

Não estavam mais na escola, não havia mais tanto perigo no mundo bruxo como Harry insistia, em seus próprios termos, queria que ela ficasse perto dele.

Entrou pelo Beco Diagonal e sentou-se numa mesa qualquer da sorveteria que havia sido reconstruída. Do outro lado da rua, avistou os cabelos loiros que haviam se tornado conhecidos seus, olhos que não estavam mais angustiados, estavam sérios, encarando-a.

- # -

Estavam sentados numa pequena praça na Londres trouxa, uma distância segura, os olhos de ambos voltados para o chão. Malfoy havia convidado-a para estar ali, mas agora não sabia o que dizer ou como agir.

Não devia ter aceitado estar ali, não devia se aproximar dele. Harry ficaria decepcionado. Ron ficaria zangado, Hermione estaria chocada. Não devia mesmo ter ido, pensou em como explicaria para Malfoy, se deveria apenas se levantar e ir embora, mas quando abriu a boca, ele se levantou e, sem olhar para trás deixou-a ali. Em cima do banco havia uma flor vermelha, não era uma rosa, mas uma flor simples, Ginny nunca se importou com o nome daquela florzinha, nem deu atenção ao pequeno bombom que estava ao lado dela.

Ginny ainda não sabia, mas a partir daquele momento, aquela era a flor mais linda do mundo. Ela ainda não entendia o motivo, mas era sua favorita.

- # -

Mais uma vez, estavam sentados na mesma praça, Ginny estava ainda mais apreensiva, Hermione estava zangada por ela estar falando tanto em Malfoy, ainda mais por entrar em contato com ele, mesmo que não o conhecesse tão bem, mesmo que pudesse descrever metade das reações dele num ambiente. Dessa vez, o convite para estar ali partira dela e isso realmente fazia com que torcesse as mãos e se perguntasse o que diabos dera em sua cabeça para sequer dirigir a palavra a ele.

Os cabelos dele estavam desalinhados desde o momento que chegou. O silêncio imperou mais uma vez, e ele parecia preocupado com alguma coisa, talvez os poucos remanescentes de Comensais que ainda eram perigosos. A família dele era constantemente ameaçada, de acordo com as notícias que recebia em casa.

Ela tocou no ombro dele e os olhos cinza se voltaram especialmente para ela.

Antes que percebesse, os lábios dele estavam colados aos seus e as mãos dele a puxavam fervorosamente para perto de si.

- # -

Algumas coisas voavam indiscriminadamente pelo cômodo da casa, Draco estava vivendo num pequeno apartamento, que estava parcialmente destruído pelo ataque de raiva que o rapaz estava tendo.

Ele jogava parte dos móveis e da louça da casa em todos os lugares enquanto Ginny tentava impedi-lo sem muito sucesso. Draco gritava impropérios sobre Harry Potter, estava com ciúmes, estava irritado porque Harry havia lhe mandado flores depois do jogo do Harpies.

Ginny gritou alguns insultos de volta, não aceitaria ser tratada daquela forma, ele jogou mais algumas coisas, insultou Harry e todos os seus descendentes.

A discussão apenas aumentou e mesmo assim, ela sequer queria brigar. Draco saiu irritado, fechando a porta com um estrondo.

Passaram-se dias até que ele voltasse e durante esses dias, Ginny não desejava ver ninguém, ficava no apartamento, dormindo e acordando com qualquer barulho, imaginando que fosse ele. Sem que percebesse a real importância disso, sentia falta dele, mais do que admitia. Iriam brigar ainda mais vezes, muitas vezes, mas de vez em quando, era só pra ter certeza que sempre teria saudades.

- # -

E Ginny não conseguia compreender naquele momento, aquele brilho súbito nos olhos deles, alguma coisa que fazia tudo dentro dela disparar e sentir um medo terrível de não encontrá-lo de novo, não encarar o semblante sério e a tensão que os envolvia, não gostaria de estar em nenhum outro lugar no mundo. Alguma coisa doía e apertava o coração quando os dedos dele tocaram sua bochecha, puxando-a lentamente em sua direção, os olhos se fecharam com força e os lábios dele estavam nos seus.  
Era muito diferente de qualquer compaixão que já sentira por ele, qualquer gesto de ternura ante a situação dele, aquilo disparava e machucava seu peito. Um beijo desesperador, alguns segundos desesperadores e perfeitos até Draco se afastar, passando a mão nos cabelos loiros com nervosismo e dando um meio sorriso, percebeu então que aquele brilho súbito eram lágrimas.  
Ele respirava com dificuldade quando ergueu os olhos para ela:  
- Acho que te amo.

- # -

De todas as lembranças, aquela última causava conforto, quando pensava nela.

Estavam sentados no banco da pequena praça, as mãos dadas, mãos velhas agora. Ele pegou uma pequena flor vermelha, a favorita de Ginny e estendeu para ela com tranqüilidade. Draco não passava de um velho implicante agora, mas ainda fazia o coração dela disparar e um dia morreria por estar perto dele, mas algumas vezes, em raras ocasiões, ele era doce e gentil. Ocasiões muito raras e simples.

As brigas e o ciúme de Draco em relação à Harry nunca haviam mudado. Mesmo velhos, mesmo com seus próprios filhos, para ele, Harry sempre estava tentando tomá-la para si.

O braço dele passou por cima dos ombros dela. Lembrou da descrença e do choque da família quando contou quem era seu novo namorado. Fechou os olhos com um sorriso leve e descansou a cabeça.

- Vamos, não quero que pegue um resfriado e morra. – a voz dele soou sobre sua cabeça.

Deu um sorriso um pouco mais largo e se levantou para acompanhar Draco de volta para casa.


	19. Miragem

**Miragem**  
por Kollynew

* * *

Um diário, tintas e dor;  
Um beijo, sorrisos e despedida;  
Um erro, duelos e realidade.

Não podemos vislumbrar o futuro, mas conhecemos o passado e – ainda que proibidos de mudá-lo – podemos aprendê-lo.

Um pensamento tão simples de acreditar;  
Tão difícil de seguir;  
Tão utópico quanto imaginar que seu coração jamais falará mais alto que a sua razão.

Três atos de uma vida com lições para aprender. Em sua composição, medidas compostas de ilusões, sorrisos, lágrimas e decepções de uma menina que nunca pôde dizer-se dona da sua própria alma.

Nas páginas do diário conheceu Tom e entregou seus segredos e seus sonhos. Sua alma. Viveu a ilusão de que tinha um amigo e as lágrimas que vieram depois não foram por ter sua alma marcada para sempre pela desconfiança e pelo medo, mas por saber que no lugar de Tom ficaria o vazio pela falta de um sentimento que nunca foi real.

Ginny amou Tom;  
Amou o seu amigo;  
Amou uma mentira.

Pois Tom nunca amou, nunca teve amigos, mas sempre esteve com ela quando precisou e tudo o que Ginny queria era alguém no qual pudesse confiar.

Tom foi a sua primeira ilusão;  
Sua primeira lição.

Mas ela não aprendeu.

Ginny também amou Harry e a ele entregou a sua vida. Seu coração. Um sentimento que por muito tempo ficou guardado e reprimido para que fosse anulado. A decepção com as pessoas já fazia parte da sua vida e ela desistiu, sem na verdade desistir; esqueceu, sem de fato esquecer. Fingiu e mentiu para si mesma sobre aprender as lições com o passado e não se deixar enganar por uma fantasia.

Harry amou Ginny;  
Mas não como ela esperava.

Diferentemente de Tom, ele não a enganou; diferentemente de Tom, ele não estava por perto quando ela mais precisou.

Ginny amou Harry;  
Amou o seu príncipe encantado;  
Amou uma verdade com a qual não podia conviver.

Harry foi a sua segunda ilusão;  
Sua segunda lição.  
Mas, ainda assim, ela não aprendeu.

Ginny não amou Draco. Não depositou dele esperanças ou sonhos, não lhe entregou a sua vida; não lhe devotou sua alma ou seu coração. Foram apenas varinhas e duelos, disputas e beijos, conversas e compreensão. Lágrimas de angustia e medo, mas não pelo futuro incerto ou pelo passado vivido – com o qual nenhum dos dois havia aprendido qualquer coisa.

Diferentemente de Tom, ele não fazia promessas;  
Diferentemente de Harry, ele sempre estava lá;  
Nunca foi seu amigo ou príncipe encantado;  
Era mentira e verdade ao mesmo tempo, e com isso ela podia conviver.

Ele não a amou;  
Mas ela também não esperava por isso;  
Ele era proibido. E o que é proibido leva à tentação.

Ginny não amou Draco;  
Mas amou estar com ele;  
E amou o fato de encontrar alguém com o qual jamais iria se decepcionar.

Draco não foi idealizado;  
Não foi a ilusão de um amigo;  
Não foi a ilusão do príncipe encantado;  
Foi apenas o acaso resolvendo trajar-se em forma de uma realidade _errada_, que veio para ficar mais tempo do que suas ilusões que pareciam tão _certas_.

No fim, a verdade surgiu com o cair das máscaras e a realidade se desdobrou em cinza, pois apenas as ilusões precisam ser feitas apenas de preto _ou_ branco.


	20. Stars

**Stars**

Por Lihhelsing

* * *

Ele odiava ser forçado a ter aquela visão em todos os dias de sua vida. Não era uma escolha, não era mera opção. Ela simplesmente aparecia em seus pensamentos a cada vez que piscava seus olhos e parecia que quanto mais tentava se livrar dela, mais ela o perseguia.

Se perguntava se era inconscientemente ou se a garota acordou num dia e decidiu deixá-lo maluco. Sim era exatamente isso que a ruivinha estava fazendo. Enlouquecendo-o.

Draco odiava tudo, absolutamente tudo nela. Ela tinha aquela mania irritante de sempre ser o sol, a luz. Ginny era o dia e Draco se sentia a noite quando não estava perto dela. O breu que o consumia de vontade de ver a garota e finalmente tê-la em seus braços.

Mas quando ela aparecia era como se estrelas, de todos os tamanhos, pulassem na cara dele. Elas riam dele, elas brilhavam pra ele. Ginnny era sua pequena estrela particular, ela apenas não tinha consciência disso. Ainda.

Quando ela o viu pela primeira vez ela soube de tudo. Soube que Draco sugava as estrelas que ela tinha a capacidade de construir, Draco sugava toda sua alma e seu coração. Ela sabia que já o tinha visto tantas vezes, mas agora aquele mundo era só deles. O Sol que amaria a Lua e eles seriam cercados apenas por estrelas. Um amor proibido e que nunca seria concreto já que a lua nunca poderia brilhar no céu junto com o sol. Ginny nunca poderia dividir suas estrelas com Draco.

Ela o olhava de canto de olho quando passava, rindo de alguma piada, e fingia que ela não estava ali. Fingia que ela não era nada.

Mas Ginny sabia, sem ninguém ter precisado contar, que Draco não só a via lá, como passava reto para não correr o risco de tentar caçar suas estrelas ali, na frente de todo mundo.

Draco detestava o fato de que Ginny sempre parecia saber de tudo sobre ele, mesmo que nunca tivessem sequer se falado. Draco sabia poucas coisas sobre Ginny.

Sabia que ela roia unhas quando estava nervosa, que seus cabelos ruivos a irritavam de vez em quando, que seu sorriso podia brilhar mais do que a via láctea inteira e a própria Ginny tinha que ser uma estrela. Uma estrela cadente.

Draco nunca acreditou nas estrelas, muito menos nas cadentes. Mas ele acreditava em Ginny e que ela era uma estrela cadente e disso não havia nenhuma dúvida.

Estrelas brilham quando alcançam o céu, iluminam uma noite melancólica e nós sabemos que elas estão sempre lá.

Já as estrelas cadentes estavam em queda constante e você nunca sabia quando é que ela iria aparecer de novo. Ela deixava um rastro único por onde passava e mais do que isso, ela realizava desejos. Bastava você querer realmente tê-las e elas seriam suas para sempre.

Quando Draco a viu caindo naquele dia, escorregando por um ou outro corredor sem parecer notar a presença do garoto ali, Draco desejou tê-la para si, nem que fosse por um dia.

E então, Draco esperou.

Ginny procurava motivos para brilhar perto dele. Queria mostrar-lhe seu brilho, queria lhe perguntar tantas coisas, mesmo que da maioria já soubesse as respostas.

E foi numa tarde de inverno que Ginny encontrou sua chance. Folheou sua agenda ferozmente em busca do dia. E repetia as palavras para que elas não pudessem escapar. Ainda havia esperanças.

E lá estava, então, no último dia frio do ano o que Ginny julgou ser a única chance para saber quão frio ela se sentia sem o calor de Draco no corpo.

Decidiu que arcaria com a paixão avassaladora, com a separação iminente, o amor impossível e as longas saudades desde que pudesse conhecê-lo primeiro.

Mas Ginny sabia que aquilo, já era amor.

O Inverno se despediu num pôr do sol mais alaranjado do que o normal, uma fina camada de neve revestia todo o chão e o céu deixava os flocos escorregarem por entre seus dedos. Ginny estava sentada, suas pernas cruzadas e mãos em constante movimento denunciavam a ansiedade que dominava o corpo da garota.

Ela não sentiu medo algum ao cogitar a possibilidade de ele não aparecer. Ginny não tinha sequer mandado um bilhete, mas algo dentro dela gritava para si mesma que sim, ele viria. E sem hesitar.

Quando a luz do dia já se extinguia e Ginny estava um pouco cansada de esperar a noite veio se arrastando lentamente na sua direção.

Draco sorria inconscientemente e se aproximava a passos largos. Cada vez que Ginny abria os olhos ele estava um pouco mais perto e romper aquela distância até que foi fácil.

O sol então parecia congelar diante de tantas possibilidades, não sabia se devia dizer alguma coisa, ou ficar quieta, se deveria sorrir ou poupá-lo da futura saudade daquilo, se devia aproveitar cada segundo junto dele ou se preparar para estar junto dele a cada segundo.

- Draco... – Sussurrou entre suas dúvidas e aquilo pareceu responder todas as suas perguntas.

Ele se aproximou dela sem medo de se furar em uma de suas cinco pontas e a abraçou com intensidade.

Horas pareciam ter passado quando os olhos cor de chocolate se afundaram no acinzentado dele, Ginny não queria que ninguém a salvasse daquilo. Estava no paraíso. No seu próprio paraíso

Ele viu nos olhos dela que estava realizando seu desejo naquela tarde. Draco não sabia quanto tempo demoraria até que Ginny tivesse que cair de novo, mas ele esperava que todas as vezes que sua estrela aparecesse, ela se lembrasse que era somente dele.

Draco apalpou sua cintura e a puxou para mais perto. Ele queria tragá-la para dentro de si naquele instante, para que nunca mais tivessem que se separar.

Ele aceitaria ser um eclipse eterno se pudesse ficar para sempre junto de seu sol.

- Como soube que eu vinha? – Ele murmurou colado ao ouvido dela e pode ver sua pele se arrepiando pouco a pouco. Eles estavam em uma sincronia tão perfeita que poderiam dizer terem feito aquilo a vida toda.

E nenhum deles parecia se importar se aquilo fosse levar a vida toda.

Quando deram por si, Draco estava com a cabeça enterrada em Ginny. Não sabiam quanto mais vezes poderiam se ver então se queriam de todas as formas possíveis e impossíveis.

Por dentro eles já pertenciam um a outro. Desde sempre.

Não sabiam quanto tempo teria se passado, mas desde que se encaixaram não se soltariam mais. Disso, tinham certeza.

Ginny tomou os lábios de Draco nos seus, um gosto familiar lhe dominou e todos os seus sentidos se renderam aquele turbilhão de sentimentos que ele lhe causava. Ela nunca sentiu amor tão profundo, nunca sentiu felicidade tão indescritível.

Draco a fazia sentir-se única e feliz por tempo indeterminado.

E ele sentia-se assim em relação a ela. Estava ali, aprendendo o que era amor com a pessoa que ele sabia que iria querer para o resto de sua vida.

Para o resto da eternidade se fosse possível.

Separou-se dela por alguns instantes, queria contemplá-la.

Draco Malfoy tinha feito o impossível... Tinha engarrafado uma estrela cadente só para si.

Podia estar sendo egoísta mais aquele dia pertencia a aquela noite. O destino já tinha decidido antes mesmo de que algum deles pudessem se conscientizar de quem era o outro.

Draco e Ginny deram as mãos e nenhum deles se surpreendeu quando elas simplesmente se encaixaram sem maior dificuldade.

O lugar dela era ao lado dele.

- E o meu lugar é ao seu lado, Ginny – Draco parecia conseguir ler os pensamentos da ruiva e em seguida a beijou de leve.

Teriam o sempre para ficarem juntos.


	21. Peppery

**Peppery**

Por Lihhelsing

* * *

Levou o garfo a boca com uma coragem que não era típica dele e sentiu a comida queimar-lhe a garganta pouco a pouco. Pode localizar o pequeno pedaço vermelho em seu preto e suas feições se contorceram em uma careta. Mesmo com um longo gole de suco de abóbora aquela sensação ruim se fixou em sua boca.

Quando olhava para ela, tudo parecia conspirar para que seus cabelos vermelhos se fixassem e queimassem os olhos do garoto. Aquela ardência o fazia lacrimejar e mesmo assim havia algo que o impedia de desviar o olhar. Draco se tornou viciado em pimenta e dependente de Ginny.

O Slytherin não se importou de queimar todo seu corpo se pudesse uni-lo ao da garota. Ele não se importava em sentir dor, e, se fosse por causa dela, valeria à pena.

Ela nunca passaria disso, um tempero ruim. Mas ele já não conseguiria viver sem ela. Sem sentir o gosto dela em sua boca, sem saborear aquela ardência que consumia-lhe a garganta, o corpo inteiro. Ele iria adorar ter aquele gosto pelo corpo todo. Queria tocar cada pedaço dela, saber como era.

Nas primeiras vezes que Draco e Ginny se encontravam escondidos, ele sentia vontade de cuspir para tirar aquele gosto horrível da boca. E sabia que ela acharia aquilo tão a cara dele que nem se importaria muito. Desferiria um xingamento que expressasse seu desprezo pelo garoto e lhe daria as costas, ignorando-o e privando-o do sabor por algum tempo.

Ela era cruel. Tão maldosa quanto um Slytherin poderia ser, quanto ele era.

Ginny perseguia Draco pelos corredores, ele podia sentir toda aquela essência destruindo cada pedaço de sanidade na mente dele. Ele estava ficando louco e não sabia se podia viver com isso.

Mas ele nem sequer sabia se podia viver sem Ginny.

Talvez por isso ele gostasse tanto dela, da sua companhia. A garota escondia algo sujo em si. Ela não era só aquele estereótipo que todos diziam ser. Ela não era apenas Ginny Weasley. Era mais, muito mais do que isso.

Draco bufou enlaçando-a pela cintura, não a deixaria ir. Não queria que ela fizesse a cena de namoradinha de ninguém apenas para encobri-los.

Ele jogaria tudo fora se fosse capaz de tirá-la de qualquer um.

Porque sabia que estaria acabado quando descobrissem sobre eles. Não era algo perdoável, não era plausível e muito menos racional.

Mas ele precisava daquele gosto na vida. Ele queria ficar com ela.

Não porque a amasse, mas ela sabia o que fazer e como fazer. E isso era suficiente para o loiro querê-la para sempre.

Levou a pimenta a boca mais uma vez, vermelha, quente. E dele.

Ardeu, queimou. Sua boca secou-se em questão de segundos, mas ele não largou. Draco afundou suas mãos nos cabelos ruivos dela, enrolou-os em seus dedos fio a fio e sentiu na pele as marcas que aquela atitude impulsiva causaria.

Talvez aquilo jamais abandonasse o corpo dele, agora que estava lá dentro, cravada em sua alma, queimando seu coração.

Ginny aprofundava-se cada vez mais na existência dele.

Quando se separaram, Draco tinha mais dela do que gostaria.

Aquela foi a última vez que ele pode sentir o calor de Ginny em si. Que ele pode admirar sua ardência e sentir seu perfume apimentado.

O modo como segurava sua cintura era quase carinhoso, porém, possessivo demais.

Ginny sorriu, descontraída, como se fosse apenas um adeus temporário e ele continuava sério. Tudo tinha chegado ao fim, mas ele já sabia que seria daquela forma.

Estaria nele em cada passo que desse, simplesmente porque ela se empenhou por todo aquele tempo em dominá-lo, na ânsia de tê-lo apenas para si, ela o consumiu pedaço por pedaço.

Não que ele estivesse apaixonado, muito menos ela. Eles apenas pertenciam um ao outro porque tinha que ser assim.

As mãos se buscavam com urgência, e os dedos se entrelaçavam automaticamente. Perpetuariam aquele momento, como se já não houvesse marcas o suficiente.

Os lábios se encostaram pela última vez e então Ginny se foi.

Como se não existisse nada que os ligasse. Eram apenas dois estranhos seguindo caminhos diferentes. Aquele gosto ruim nunca saiu da boca de Draco.

Se sentiu idiota. Traído, esquecido, marcado e ácido. Mesmo que tudo estivesse claro naquela despedida ansiosa, ainda achava que ela largaria sua família e toda aquela vida para ficar com ele.

O irônico nessa história toda eram aquelas grandes manchetes no jornal, aquele casal desfrutando de uma falsa felicidade.

Era Draco sentado, sozinho, afundando-se nas marcas que ardiam em sua pele. Marcas invisíveis que o mantinham ali, em pé, e o lembravam sem que ele quisesse de porque gostava de Ginny Weasley.

Talvez não houvesse mais nada que ele pudesse fazer para evitar a dependência, ele tinha apenas que aprender a conviver com ela.

Da mesma forma que aprendeu a conviver com Ginny, a gostar de estar com ela.

E do mesmo jeito que deixou que aquilo lhe fosse tirado, sem protestos e sem escolhas. Ele teve que aprender a viver sem ela, apenas com as marcas deixadas dentro de si.

O irônico de tudo isso era aquela mentira toda na qual ela estava construindo seu casamento perfeito.

Aquele sorriso falso que ele conhecia bem, e a meia pimenta espetada no garfo denunciavam o arrependimento dentro dela.

Todos eram burros demais para perceber.


End file.
